


Стайлз Стилински и труп в заповеднике

by Tyusha



Series: Семейное дело [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), AU, Bromance, Detective, Gen, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Humor, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Male Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: В Бикон-Хиллз не происходит ничего интересного. Именно поэтому, когда в лесу находят половину трупа, Стайлз не медлит отправиться исследовать место преступления. Еще бы только Скотт согласился пойти с ним, и папа не завернул на подходе к лесу. Но Стайлз не унывает: он и сам может провести независимое расследование, найти закономерности и распутать схему, где труп в лесу - лишь начало цепочки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ау первого сезона "Волчонка". Первая часть из будущей серии, так что от кроссовера одно название, но он там есть. Спокойно читается без знания канона.
> 
> Написано на Teen Wolf Big Bang на дайри.
> 
> И уииииии это моя первая большая законченная работа! Дальше - больше!
> 
> Прекрасная иллюстрация от доброй девочки xD https://images2.imgbox.com/b5/ac/DUyODFe6_o.jpg

_— В мире очень много невозможного, Мисчиф.  
— Папа говорит, что все всегда можно объяснить.  
— Так и есть. Но не всегда объяснение кажется реальным. Иногда что-то объяснить можно только тем, что ты всегда считал невозможным.  
— Например?  
Мама пожала плечами и обняла его крепче.  
— Ты поймешь, о чем я, когда придет время. А может, нет. Надеюсь, нет._

На первый совместный ужин за долгое время Стайлз решил сделать что-то особенное. Что-нибудь из семейных рецептов мамы с поправкой на диету отца. Отец возмущался, но не спорил: он тоже соскучился по их посиделкам. Как-то так выходило, что, несмотря на каникулы в школе и затишье в преступном мире, все равно никак не получалось поужинать дома вдвоем. Всегда мешало Что-То. Что-То было намного важнее, чем простой ужин, и они каждый раз откалывали планы. Стайлз, как и всегда, рассчитывал, что в этот раз все должно получиться иначе.  
Отец подскочил, когда зазвонил сотовый, и вышел в коридор. Стайлз начал убирать так и нетронутую еду по контейнерам: одну часть в холодильник, другую — отцу в сумку. Звонки поздним вечером обычно значили срочный вызов и бессонную ночь для них обоих. Отцу из-за работы, Стайлзу — потому что уснуть, когда все мысли об опасной работе отца, было невозможно.  
— Уходишь? — спросил Стайлз, как только отец вернулся. Тот кивнул, хмурясь.  
— Прости.  
— Все в порядке, па. Правда. Работа важнее.  
— Нет. Но дело серьезное.  
Стайлз кивнул, потому что понимал. И видел по тому, как отец двигался, как обрывисто говорил и хмурился куда больше обычного: дело и правда серьезное. Он собрал отцу сумку, пока тот переодевался в форму, запер дверь и побежал в свою комнату.  
Стайлз давно настроил радио в джипе на полицейскую частоту, не без помощи, но он ни в жизни не выдаст уже ушедшего в отставку прошлого шерифа. Стайлз схватил телефон и накинул толстовку, пробежался по всему дому, выключая свет и проверяя, закрыли ли они все окна и заднюю дверь. Обычно ее не открывали, но Стайлз, выросший, наблюдая за работой полиции, давно вбил в голову, что осторожности никогда не бывает слишком много. Не то чтобы у кого-то хватит смелости залезть в дом местного шерифа.  
«Седьмой? Это шериф. Доложи в подробностях, что там нашли?» — услышал Стайлз голос отца, искаженный помехами.  
«10-1000. Два бегуна обнаружили труп в заповеднике. Ну... половину трупа».  
Стайлз не слушал дальше. Он набрал номер Скотта и выехал с парковки, не дожидаясь ответа. На фоне звучал голос отца и других полицейских, и Стайлз направился к окраине города, где на краю заповедника жил Скотт, выбирая дорогу так, чтобы не попасться на глаза ни одному патрульному.  
Скотт не отвечал.  
Стайлз набрал еще раз и проверил фонарики в бардачке. Из двух работал только один.  
Скотт не отвечал.  
Стайлз затормозил у его дома, слушая длинные гудки и наблюдая за темными окнами. В мыслях застряли две вещи: труп и Скотт, так что он не мог заставить себя вспомнить, работала ли сегодня Мелисса. Попадаться маме Скотта настолько же опасно, как и отцу, так что Стайлз пожал плечами, кинул телефон на пассажирское сидение и вылез из джипа, обошел дом, всматриваясь в темные окна на втором этаже: это не значило, что Скотт спит, он вообще редко когда включал свет. Забраться на второй этаж дома? Проще простого. Стайлз не зря целых полгода занимался скалолазанием. «Полгода» для него было рекордом, гимнастику он, к примеру, выдержал не больше месяца.  
Стайлз вскарабкался к окну в комнату Скотта и уже собирался постучать, как услышал шорох внизу. Мелисса? Или Скотт? Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности, и ствол растения, за которое он держался, лопнул. Стайлз закричал — и услышал зеркальный крик.  
— Стайлз, какого хрена ты делаешь?!  
— Я? Какого хрена у тебя бита?!  
— Я думал, ты хищник... — сказал Скотт и опустил биту. Стайлз спрыгнул со второго этажа на лоджию.  
— Не важно. Папе позвонили, два бегуна нашли тело. Весь участок сейчас прочесывает заповедник.  
— Что они ищут?  
— О, это лучшая часть. Они нашли только половину тела. — Стайлз выдержал паузу для драматического эффекта. — Мы идем.  
— Нет.  
— Прости, что?  
— Нет, Стайлз, — Скотт взмахнул рукой, которой держал биту, и они оба ошатнулись. Скотт приставил биту к стене и покачал головой. — Нет. Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда мы ночью пошли в заповедник?  
— Скотти... — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Я не думаю, что мы второй раз нарвемся на взбесившегося волка, который сбежал из бродячего цирка. Серьезно, шансы, что такое повторится... Стоп. Нет. О-хо-хо! Я понял, что ты пытаешься сделать. Думаешь, так просто переключить мои мысли с убийства на математику? Не-не, Скотти, не получится.  
— Я и не мечтал.  
— Ты идешь или нет?  
— Нет.  
— Ну ты кидалово, конечно, Скотт. Невероятно!  
Стайлз повернулся и перекинул одну ногу через перила; Скотт положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Слушай, это реально опасно. Я... я твоему папе позвоню, если поедешь.  
— Ты шутишь что ли?  
— Тебе швы наложили в прошлый раз!  
— О боже мой, Скотт! — Стайлз спрыгнул на землю. — И, просто для общего развития, это один и семь десятых процента, — бросил через плечо и пошел в сторону джипа, не оборачиваясь. — В нашем округе даже цирка нету. В самом деле.  
И не нужен мне никакой Скотт, думал Стайлз, выезжая на дорогу, ведущую к лесу. Полиция должна быть у восточного входа, самого близкого к месту, где нашли труп. А значит, через центральный пройти можно свободно. Стайлз остановился под вывеской: «Заповедник Бикон-Хиллз. Вход после 23:00 запрещен» и глянул на часы. 22:52. Технически, подумал Стайлз, войду я до одиннадцати. И кому какое дело, когда он выйдет, верно?  
Стайлз достал фонарик из бардачка и подскочил от резкого звука за спиной.  
— О черт, — пробурчал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к подъезжающей патрульной машине. Остановилась она сразу за джипом, и отец вышел со стороны водителя. Стайлз помахал ему с улыбкой: — Ух ты, па. А чего ты тут делаешь?  
— Ну, — отец подошел ближе и положил руки на пояс, как всегда делал, если разговор предстоял серьезный. — Я подумал, что раз труп нашли ближе к восточному входу, то значит, мой сынишка с шилом в заднем месте, будет у центрального.  
— Хах. И как, ты был прав?  
— Как видишь. Я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты тут делаешь. Мы поговорим о вторжении в частную жизнь и как это чревато домашним арестом, потом. А сейчас: в машину и домой.  
— Технически, не в частную, это была ра...  
— Домой, Стайлз.  
— Скотт меня сдал, да?  
— Я не имею права выдавать свои источники.  
— Так и знал.  
— Стайлз, — отец подошел ближе и положил ладонь ему на плечо, ближе к шее, — ты еще успеешь насмотреться на... это все, если захочешь, в будущем. Когда вырастешь. Не гони время. Если я или кто-то другой увидит тебя на улице через двадцать минут, я задержу тебя до прихода родителей. И поверь, твой отец не придет до утра, пока не придется выпнуть тебя в школу. Понял?  
Стайлз кивнул и забрался в джип. Кинул фонарик рядом с телефоном на пассажирское сидение и выехал на дорогу, ведущую в сторону дома.  
В его семье сплошные кайфоломщики. 

***  
— Заповедник — закрытая зона на ближайшие пару дней, — сказал отец, когда Стайлз спустился утром. — По крайней мере, пока не найдут тело. Чтобы я тебя там не видел. Особенно после десяти. Ты вообще не должен быть на улице после десяти, если забыл.  
Стайлз выдохнул, но вместо ответа зарылся в холодильник в поисках завтрака.  
— Стайлз, ты меня понял?  
— Ага, — буркнул Стайлз, вытаскивая пачку сока. Отец вздохнул.  
— Сегодня буду поздно, не жди.  
— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, подобрал в коридоре рюкзак, проверил ключи и вышел из дому.  
Стайлз не хлопнул дверью, потому что глупо портить свое же имущество, но закрыл он ее с грубыми мыслями, так что это почти что одно и то же.

В школе было неприятно. Стайлз настолько не привык ссориться со Скоттом, что при встрече чуть было привычно не подошел и не хлопнул его по плечу. Вместо этого он прошел мимо, показательно не смотря в сторону Скотта, когда тот его окликнул. Стайлз не слушал, что Скотт сказал — если он услышит слова, то начнет разговаривать. Если он начнет разговаривать, то слишком быстро забудет, из-за чего злился. Стайлз отдавал себе отчет, что не сможет игнорировать Скотта дольше, чем один день, но планировал выдавить из этого дня все, что можно. Пусть Скотту будет так же стыдно, как было ему опять видеть разочарование в глазах отца.  
Стайлз зашел в класс литературы и прошел в самый конец, куда обычно не садился, потому что спорить с учителями и одновременно быть самым незаметным, чтобы заниматься своими делами, лучше всего со второго или третьего рядов. Последние ряды выбирают только идиоты и забияки, которые почему-то думают, что последние парты менее заметней первых.  
— Что такое, поссорился с девушкой? — хмыкнул Джексон, как только Стайлз занял последнее свободное место в последнем ряду рядом с ним.  
— И вот подтверждение моей теории про идиотов, — выдохнул Стайлз. Джексон поднял бровь.  
— Сам дурак.  
— Вау. Вот это оригинально. Что и требовалось доказать, в общем.  
Джексон повернулся к нему торсом и уже собрался что-то сказать, как Лидия обернулась с места перед Джексоном и бросила на них обоих уничтожающий взгляд.  
— Заткнитесь. Оба.  
Стайлз поднял руки, сдаваясь, и Джексон сел прямо. Стайлз подумал о тех далеких годах, когда они еще не делились на популярных и непопулярных детей. О том, как в детском саду они играли в дочки-матери, потому что Лидия так сказала. От классических дочек-матерей там мало что оставалось, сейчас Стайлз бы назвал это игрой в гарем или же в рабство. Лидия сидела на пластиковом стульчике, который назвала троном, и указывала, что нужно делать остальным. Кто-то убирал игрушки, кто-то строил башни, а кто-то пек куличи из песка.  
Стайлз засунул кусок грязи в рот, когда Лидия потребовала себе обед. «Кто не работает, тот не ест», — сказал Стайлз и проглотил большую часть. Лидия, уже тогда слишком умная Лидия, охнула и побежала к воспитателю, и Стайлза увезли в больницу.  
С тех пор Лидия запрещала ему быть поваром в их играх.  
Скотт зашел в класс, и Стайлз уткнулся в телефон. Место перед ним все еще было свободно, и Скотт занял его.  
— Стайлз, привет! — начал Скотт, и Стайлз закатил глаза. Они обычно не здоровались. Не потому что были такими невежливыми, а потому что и так проводили друг с другом слишком много времени, что в приветствиях и прощаниях терялся смысл. Стайлз открыл игрушку на телефоне: одну из тех, что требовала его полного внимания. Скотт вздохнул, заметив знакомые картинки.  
— Воу, и правда поссорился.  
— Заткнись, Джексон, — буркнул Скотт и отвернулся. Джексон пнул его стул. Стайлз пнул Джексона.  
— Какого хрена, Стилински?  
— Что?  
— Нарываешься.  
— Я? Ни в жизни.  
— Хватит, — сказала Лидия. Она смотрела на Стайлза, и тот взмахнул руками в «да что я-то сделал» жесте.  
— Минуточку внимания, — сказал учитель, и Стайлз перевел все свое внимание в игру. 

Стайлз продержался до конца уроков. Это был своеобразный рекорд: обычно он не мог злиться на Скотта дольше пары часов. Но вот прозвенел последний звонок, им пора идти на тренировку, и в классе остались только двое. Скотт стоял у выхода и ждал, как ждал весь день. Скотт не извинялся, потому что не чувствовал себя виноватым. А еще, потому что был слишком упрямым. Местами хуже, чем Стайлз.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты меня так подставил! — сказал Стайлз, закидывая рюкзак на плечи. — Ты серьезно заложил меня отцу? Кто так вообще делает?  
Скотт поднял брови и шагнул ему навстречу.  
— Не знаю, может, адекватные люди? Ты, небось, не подумал, что убийца все еще мог быть в лесу, да? Что там по ночам и без него опасно, а с ним — вдвойне?  
— Не подумал? Знаешь, Скотт, среди нас двоих обычно не думаешь ты. Если бы я не подумал, я бы не пошел!  
— Что? В этом не смысла... Ты хотя бы сам понимаешь, что пытаешься сказать?  
— Да!  
Руки начали трястись, и Стайлз засунул их поглубже в карманы. Не хватало только, чтобы Скотт заметил. Они молчали семнадцать секунд и после, не сговариваясь, направились в сторону раздевалок.  
Скотт надеялся попасть в первую линию, он тренировался все лето, но добился лишь того, что приступы астмы участились и ухудшились. Стайлз никогда по-настоящему не интересовался лакроссом, так же как и остальными видами спорта, которыми он периодически пытался заниматься. Но он единственный, кто сходу мог определить начавшийся приступ Скотта и всегда быть рядом с ингалятором наготове.  
— Знаешь, это ведь его работа, — сказал Скотт, когда они уже переоделись в форму.  
— Знаю. От этого не легче.  
Скотт хлопнул его по плечу и поджал губы, смотря в дверцу шкафчика.  
— Мне тоже, — сказал Скотт. — Знаешь, я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.  
Скотт поспешил на поле и не услышал бурчание в ответ.  
— Знаю...

Стайлз заехал домой после тренировки, только чтобы захватить контейнеры с едой. Папа, может, и обломал ему всю вчерашнюю ночь, но это не значило, что его не нужно кормить. Стайлз набрал особо безвкусных овощей совсем не из мести, а потому что вычитал в очередной статье о здоровом питании, что именно так приготовленные овощи полезны для сердца. Он захватил себе пару бургеров и картошку по пути в участок. Если не получается поужинать вместе дома, то всегда можно найти место в офисе шерифа.  
Стайлз кивнул дежурному, и тот пропустил его внутрь без вопросов.  
— Шерифа нет на месте, — услышал он голос Тары, когда подошел к офису отца.  
— Все в порядке, у меня есть клю-ю-ухуху, то есть... ты же мне откроешь?  
— По тонкому льду ходишь, Стайлз, — Тара покачала головой, но достала ключи. — Я слежу за тобой.  
— Ты всегда за мной следишь.  
Стайлз отсалютировал и зашел в офис под неодобрительный, но веселый взгляд Тары. Он давно понял, насколько хватает ее терпения, и знал, когда она по-настоящему злилась. Ему не хотелось бы этого повторять.  
Стайлз аккуратно переложил бумаги со стола, так, чтобы ничего не смешалось, но пара листов все равно вылетела из верхней папки. Стайлз нагнулся поднять и застыл. Он давно привык к снимкам с мест преступлений. Помнится, психолог, к которому он ходил недолгое время после мамы, спрашивал, пугает ли его работа отца. Тогда Стайлз не понял, почему она должна пугать, и психолог показал ему его же рисунок: папа и Стайлз стояли вместе, держась за руки, а под их ногами лежал человек, обведенный толстой красной линией. Красной — потому что белая ручка плохо рисовала по белой бумаге, а красный цвет всегда был цветом неизвестности. В руках у нарисованного папы был пакет с уликами, а у Стайлза — наручники. Тогда Стайлзу очень нравились наручники, но ему запрещали с ними играть.  
Психолог спрашивал, часто ли Стайлз остается дома один и часто ли ему приходится сидеть со страшными людьми в участке. Стайлз сказал, что в участке нет страшных людей, а на вопросы чужаков он отвечать больше не будет, ушел из кабинета и никогда больше не возвращался.  
Стайлз сказал, что ему не нравится тот психолог, и отказался идти к другому.  
Стайлз давно привык к фото с мест преступлений, и поэтому сразу смотрел на главное: на две разные фотографии одной девушки. Точнее: на две половины одной девушки на разных фото. Стайлз моргнул и достал остальные фотографии: с места преступления, с кабинета патологоанатома.  
Стайлз привык к фотографиям с мест преступлений, но редко когда они были настолько жестокими.  
— Давно у меня кошмаров не было... — пробормотал Стайлз, но все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от фото. Девушку будто разорвало пополам, и сложно представить кого-то, кто смог бы это сделать.  
Послышался шум. Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь и достал телефон, чтобы сфотографировать фото и отчеты.  
Дверь хлопнула, и Стайлз спрятал телефон в рукав толстовки.  
— Дай сюда, — сказал отец, выхватывая папку из рук.  
— Честное слово, я только поднимал, ничего не видел.  
— Конечно.  
Отец бросил папку на стопку на столе и поставил рядом кружку горячего кофе.  
— Вы узнали, кто это? — кивнул Стайлз в сторону документов, но отец покачал головой.  
— Я не буду обсуждать детали следствия со школьником. Особенно с тобой.  
— Ой, да ладно, па, мне же нужно узнать из-за кого меня несправедливо посадили под домашний арест.  
— Во-первых, из-за тебя. А во-вторых, что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты дома сидел.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и начал распаковывать ужин. Отец мрачнел все сильнее по мере того, как контейнеры с едой заполняли стол. Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил, как тот вцепился в кружку с кофе. Уже давно он понял, что делать поблажки важно — и кнут воспринимается не так плохо, когда есть пряник.  
— У меня были дела. Так кто это?  
Отец потер переносицу и сел в свое кресло, сделал глоток кофе.  
— Все равно это скоро будет в новостях... Ее звали Лора Хейл. Двадцать пять лет.  
— Что случилось?  
— Официальная версия: нападение диких животных.  
— А реальная?  
Отец помолчал.  
— И реальная тоже, Стайлз. Нападение диких животных. Не ходи в заповедник просто так, пожалуйста.  
Стайлз кивнул и не стал расспрашивать дальше. Отец знал что-то еще, но он мог быть слишком упертым, если решал держать что-либо в тайне. И если Стайлзу приходилось умалчивать или врать, то отец, пользуясь своим родительским положением, просто говорил «нет» и вопрос закрывался. По крайней мере, пока Стайлз не находил ответы самостоятельно. Стайлз поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— Все понял, па, никаких вопросов. Знаешь, я подумываю завтра на обед... стоп. Хейл? Как из тех самых Хейлов, чей дом сгорел лет десять назад?  
— Почти семь, — кивнул отец.  
— Разве они не уехали? Зачем она вернулась?  
— Не знаю. Возможно, проведать своего дядю.  
— Дядю?  
— В пожаре выжило трое человек.  
— Лора, Дерек, а третий кто?  
— Их дядя Питер Хейл. Ну. Выжил — сильное слово. Он так и не пришел в себя. Так ты что-то про обед говорил?  
— Так она приходила к нему до смерти?  
— Да, и после направилась прямиком к лесу, наверное, навестить дом... и давай вернемся к теме обеда?  
— У нас же в лесах нет настолько больших хищников?..  
— И тут я должен напомнить тебе историю про Бугимена, который разрывает всех, кто окажется ночью в лесу.  
— Во-первых, не всех, а только детей. И я уже подросток. Во-вторых, не разрывает, а съедает или похищает, но опять же: чтобы съесть потом. И в-третьих, он может похитить и из дому, так что, технически, для ребенка дом настолько же опасен, как и лес.  
— Не ходи в лес, Стайлз.  
— Да понял я уже. И мы вообще-то про обед говорили. 

***  
В школу Стайлз успел с трудом: большая часть бессонной ночи привела к неуслышанному будильнику и дрянному настроению. А невозможность выпить кофе утром еще больше его подстегала.  
— Ты где вчера был? — напал на него Скотт у шкафчиков. — Со мной такое случилось! Ни за что не поверишь. Я сам себе не верю.  
— Искал в старых газетах и статьях, которые мог найти в интернете, как часто в Бикон-Хиллз случались нападения диких животных, оканчивающиеся смертью.  
— Очевидно, — кивнул Скотт. — Выбрось это все из головы, мне нужен мой лучший друг.  
— Выбросить из головы? Ты меня ни с кем не перепутал?  
— Я встретил эту девушку вчера. Ну, помнишь, новенькая?  
— Знаю трех новеньких девушек, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Ты знал, что практически все странные поведения животных зафиксированы за последние шесть лет? Раньше вообще нет никаких записей, и я даже не знаю, с чем это связано.  
— Ее зовут Эллисон. Она сбила собаку и привезла ее к нам в клинику. Дитона не было, так что я о ней позаботился.  
— О собаке или девушке? А то звучит криповато.  
Скотт пихнул его плечом.  
— Я пригласил ее на вечеринку Лидии. И она согласилась!  
— Так держать, Скотти! Наконец-то ты спохватился. А то так бы и остался один, когда я променяю тебя на Лидию Мартин, самую прекрасную девушку в... которая продолжает меня игнорировать... — закончил Стайлз, когда Лидия, не обернувшись, зашла в класс.  
— Не уверен, что она вообще знает о твоем существовании...  
— Не знает? Мы ходили в детсад вместе.  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
— Я не помню никого из тех, с кем ходил в детсад.  
— Это потому что это ты. Я помню каждого, так что и Лидия обязана. Ты не представляешь, насколько она умная.  
— Конечно.  
— Это был сарказм?  
— Нет.  
— А то мне показалось, что ты опять мне не поверил.  
Скотт помотал головой.  
— В общем, вечеринка. Что мне надеть?  
— Одежду?  
— Я серьезно, Стайлз! — они зашли в класс экономики, и Скотт сел лицом к нему, активно жестикулируя.  
— Я тоже серьезно. Не приходи на первое свидание голым. Просто поверь...  
— Я не хочу это слышать...  
— Итак, — начал тренер, как только все устроились по своим местам. — Вам, конечно же, очень интересно узнать про то тело, которое нашли в лесу...  
— Он смотрит на меня? — прошептал Стайлз. — Почему он смотрит на меня?  
— Угадай, — так же тихо ответил Скотт.  
— Так вот ничего интересного там нет. Но полицаи запрещают заходить в лес, так что чтобы ноги вашей там не было.  
— Мы это уже слышали, тренер, — сказал Дэнни с задних рядов, и Стайлз нахмурился.  
— Когда мы это слышали? — спросил он Скотта, но тот лишь закатил глаза.  
— Да, только директор требует повторять это почаще на классных часах.  
— У нас нет классных часов.  
— То что я их не провожу, не значит, что их нет. А теперь заткнулись, выкинули трупы голых девушек из головы и открыли учебники.  
— К слову о трупах, — сказал Стайлз, когда тренер отвернулся к доске. — У меня есть фото...  
— Нет, — зашипел Скотт.  
— Да ты просто посмотри, — Стайлз достал телефон и открыл нужный снимок. — Даже у меня мурашки по коже от такого...  
— Фу, блин, Стайлз!  
Они повернулись на голос. Эмили кривилась и закрывала телефон ладонью.  
— А можно хотя бы не на людях?  
— А можно не смотреть в чужие телефоны, когда их тебе лично не показывают? — возмутился Стайлз, забыв следить за громкостью голоса.  
— Стилински!  
— О черт...  
Тренер стоял над ними, и Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности, отключая экран. Но он не успел убрать телефон, как его выхватили из рук.  
— Заберешь после уроков. Знаешь, тебя ведь и замести могут, если будешь так открыто тыкать в людей трупами. Подумают, что маньяк.  
— Все нормально, тренер, у меня папа — шериф, — Стайлз подмигнул и добавил, когда тот отошел: — Отмажет. 

Прожить даже половину школьного дня без телефона оказалось пыткой. Особенно, потому что руки так и чесались показать Скотту, что он нашел в офисе отца. Не то чтобы ему было не интересно слушать рассказ Скотта про Эллисон.  
— ...и потом она такая: «Я даже наврала Лидии, чтобы отвязаться, но с удовольствием схожу с тобой», и я такой стою и не знаю, что делать, а она улыбается. Она так мило улыбается... — на лице Скотта появилась, как называл ее Стайлз, «улыбка дурака, которому перепало». Так же Скотт улыбался каждый раз, когда тренер позволял ему участвовать в тренировочных играх. Или когда Мелисса соглашалась сделать те самые вкусные булочки по рецепту бабушки Скотта.  
— Надеюсь, все было намного лучше, чем ты описываешь, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Иначе это просто катастрофа.  
— Все было клево! — возразил Скотт и добавил: — Ты с обедом?  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Дома пусто. Отдал вчера папе остатки, он так и не вернулся домой. Смысл готовить.  
Скотт пожал плечами.  
— Ради меня.  
— У тебя особая диета? Нет? Ну так перебьешься едой из столовки.  
Скотт вздохнул, и Стайлз знал, почему. «Развести Стайлза на готовку» давно стало любимой игрой Скотта, вдохновленного речами матери о правильном питании подростков и желанием чаще есть домашнюю еду. На готовку у Мелиссы обычно не оставалось ни сил, ни времени, но Стайлз не давал сесть себе на шею. Он и готовил-то только ради отца.  
День тянулся слишком долго, а еще дольше тянулось наказание. Стайлз сидел в кабинете экономики и смотрел на часы.  
— Знаешь, — сказал тренер, — я бы сейчас мог тренировать нашу сборную. А вместо этого мне приходится сидеть с такими оболтусами, как ты.  
— Ну кто же в этом виноват? — Стайлз следил за тем, как секундная стрелка сделала еще один оборот. — Надо было думать, прежде чем оставлять меня после уроков во время своего дежурства.  
Тренер вздохнул.  
Секундная стрелка сделала два оборота.  
До конца наказания оставалось пятьдесят минут.  
— Нет, ну это невозможно.  
Стайлз перевел взгляд на тренера. Тот поднялся и схватил кружку со стола.  
— Ты — сиди. Я за кофе.  
Стайлз попытался возмутиться, но тренер уже вышел из кабинета. Стайлз насупился: в любой другой ситуации он бы ушел следом, но сегодня в заложниках оставался телефон.  
Часы тикали, и в классе стало слишком тихо. Нет чужого дыхания, звуков движения, голоса, скрипа, хоть чего-нибудь. Кроме тиканья часов.  
Стайлз стучал пальцем по столу в такт, и с каждым ударом становилось тяжелее просто сидеть. На восьмом он не выдержал.  
— Нет, ну это невозможно, — сказал Стайлз, подхватил рюкзак и вышел из кабинета. Про телефон он вспомнил только в джипе, когда решил позвонить Скотту, но подумал, что с тренером всегда можно договориться. 

Договориться с человеком, который отказывается слушать, особенно сложно, но Стайлз не привык сдаваться так просто. Тренер никогда не докладывал ничего директору и не звонил отцу, но любил использовать действия учеников против них самих. Особенно тех, кто занимался лакроссом.  
— Пять голов подряд с Дэнни в воротах, и телефон твой, — сказал тренер и засмеялся, будто сказал что-то смешное. Конечно, из Стайлза плохой игрок, но даже он может постараться, будь у него достаточная мотивация. Не тратить деньги на новый телефон — вполне себе неплохая причина действовать.  
— Нет, ты можешь, конечно, рассказать отцу, и я отдам телефон ему, как положено... — сказал тренер, и в этот раз рассмеялся Стайлз.  
— Выиграю, телефон мой.  
— Проиграешь, и год будешь следить за инвентарем команды.  
— Дедлайн?  
— Конец недели.  
— Согласен.  
Они пожали руки, и Стайлз вышел из тренерского кабинета в полной уверенности, что следующим вечером телефон вернется к нему.  
Стайлз пошел к кабинету музыки, где у Дэнни должен быть следующее занятие. Тренер сказал забить пять мечей, он не сказал, что играть нужно честно. Дэнни долго не хотел его слушать, ссылаясь на начинающийся урок, но Стайлз сел позади него, слегка потеснив скрипачей.  
— Ну чего тебе стоит? Одна услуга, и я твой должник. Можешь попросить что угодно. Могу достать что угодно в серой зоне.  
— То есть?  
— То есть я могу достать тебе поддельное удостоверение, но не наркоту.  
— А ты можешь не приставать ко мне до конца школы?  
— Не проси невозможного.  
— Хорошо. Сегодня я дам тебе забить пять мячей.  
— Что? Нет, Дэнни. Это будет слишком подозрительно. Сегодня разминка, настоящая игра — завтра.  
— Я боюсь, когда ты начинаешь говорить как тренер...

***  
Стайлз нашел Скотта на вечеринке Лидии. Все еще мокрый и перевозбужденный от тренировки и выигранного спора, Стайлз чувствовал свою повышенную активность, но физически не мог заставить тело или мозги двигаться чуть медленнее.  
— Помнишь, как во вторник на экономике нас очень грубо прервали и я не смог показать тебе фотографии разорванного трупа на телефоне?  
— Привет, Стайлз. Эллисон, познакомься, это — мой лучший друг Стайлз Стилински. К сожалению.  
— К сожалению «друг» или к сожалению «Стилински»? Не важно. В общем, было тяжело, но я смог забрать телефон у тренера.  
— Стайлз, это Эллисон. Я рассказывал про нее.  
— «Стайлз» — довольно необычное имя.  
— Фото плохие получились, я торопился, но этого хватит, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.  
— Это прозвище. Он не любит свое настоящее имя. И не спрашивай, какое оно или почему, иначе меня признают врагом.  
— Они узнали, кто это. Лора Хейл. Помнишь Хейлов? Их дом сгорел, все померли, страшно было.  
— Он нас вообще слышит?  
Скотт покачал головой.  
— На фото ничего не понятно. Вот если бы ты со мной тогда пошел, мы бы нашли его первыми, и я бы рассмотрел его внимательней.  
— Уверен, что хочешь смотреть на трупы вживую? Мне собак и котов за глаза хватает на работе...  
— Нет, не уверен. А знаешь, почему, Скотт? Потому что я никогда не смотрел. А знаешь, почему?  
— Потому что я тебя бросил?  
— Именно, — Стайлз пролистал пару фото. — О, вот тут хорошо получилось, смотри.  
— Стайлз! Я не хочу смотреть на фото трупов. Хватит показывать мне страшилки.  
— Страшилки? Ты о чем. Криминалисты сказали, что раны похожи на следы зверя, но не могут сказать, какого. В Калифорнии не водятся настолько здоровые хищники. Все это очень странно.  
— Очень странно то, что ты на вечеринке Лидии интересуешься больше трупом, чем ею.  
Стайлз пожал плечами:  
— Все равно они с Джексоном сексом на втором этаже занимаются.  
— Я не хочу знать, как ты узнал. И я не хочу смотреть на фото трупов в пятницу вечером, когда я с Эллисон впервые гуляю.  
— Окей. Я завтра подъеду тогда.  
— Нет!  
Стайлз закатил глаза, но убрал телефон в карман. Поднял руки и отошел на пару шагов.  
— Понял, принял.  
— Давай потом поговорим? — Скотт свел брови так, что Стайлзу стало неловко, так что тот кивнул и махнул Эллисон.  
— Ты главное не суди о нем по мне, — подмигнул Стайлз. — Он, конечно, тоже со странностями, но хотя бы адекватными.  
— У твоего друга... занимательное хобби. Он случаем не маньяк? — засмеялась Эллисон, когда Стайлз отошел, и Скотту подумалось, что она не шутит.  
— Нет, он просто... Стайлз, — сказал Скотт, но Эллисон подняла бровь, и он попытался объяснить что-то, что для остальных было очевидно: — Он любит такие вещи. То есть не любит, но интересуется... Его папа — шериф. Мне кажется, он тоже в полицию пойдет работать. Он часто пересказывает мне старые дела. Потом неделю кошмары снятся, — рассмеялся Скотт. — Но вообще он забудет про этот труп уже через пару дней. А вот я уже никогда не забуду, кажется...  
Стайлз никогда долго не увлекался чем-то одним. Три дня, потраченные на труп, казались его максимумом. Скотт глянул за спину: Стайлз тыкал телефоном в лицо Дэнни, широко размахивал руками и говорил что-то про диких животных и уровень жизни в Эмиратах. Дэнни кивал и улыбался, но выражение лица, когда он поймал взгляд Скотта, явно говорило: «Убери его от меня».  
Стайлз резко замолк и направился в сторону парковки. Скотт тут же отставил свой стакан с соком.  
— Эллисон, прости. Я очень хочу побыть с тобой, ты не представляешь. Но ему нельзя водить в таком состоянии.  
— Все хорошо, — улыбнулась Эллисон. — Я понимаю, что ты не пытаешься меня кинуть, Скотт. И твоему другу и правда, кажется, нездоровится.  
— Да нет, он всегда такой. Но сегодня особо сильно.  
— Увидимся в понедельник в школе?  
— Конечно! Если ты не... Нет, ничего, — Скотт махнул рукой. — До понедельника.  
— Скотт?  
— Нет... Я просто подумал. Я не особо, ну знаешь, занят в выходные?  
— Это был вопрос?  
— Нет?  
Эллисон наклонила голову, посмотрев под ноги, но тут же подняла обратно.  
— Я думала закончить распаковывать вещи на выходных, но это не должно занять много времени.  
— Тогда, может, раз ты свободна, мы можем... я не знаю...  
— Погулять? Звучит замечательно.  
— Ох. Да. Отлично!  
Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Эллисон не перевела взгляд за спину Скотта и не кивнула.  
— Твой друг уже выезжает.  
— Что? Стайлз!  
Скотт повернулся бежать, но остановился у джипа, повернулся обратно и помахал Эллисон. Она помахала в ответ.  
— Ух ты, а она реально на тебя запала! — присвистнул Стайлз, высовываясь из окна.  
— Заткнись и двигайся, я сегодня поведу.  
— Хорошая мысль, — кивнул Стайлз и перелез на соседнее сидение. Скотт сел на место водителя и пристегнулся, поправил кресло и зеркала заднего вида.  
— Знаешь, я, наверное, впервые понял, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
— М?  
— Я никогда раньше не любил ведь. А сейчас. Она такая... просто. Совершенство.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Ну, поздравляю, друг. Только знаешь, у вас с Эллисон чувства явно взаимные, а у меня с Лидией — нет. Так что я все равно выиграл.  
— Это нелогично.  
— Ты хочешь поспорить со мной в логике? Ну давай!  
— Нет.  
— Чего так?  
Скотт не ответил, сосредоточившись на дороге. Несмотря на то, что права они со Стайлзом получали вместе, опыта вождения у Скотта было куда меньше. Да и папы-шерифа, который бы замял любое дело, тоже не было.  
Под размеренное бормотание Стайлза, Скотт направился в сторону его дома, решив сегодня там и заночевать. Не было смысла и желания возвращаться к себе пешком.  
Может быть, утром он даже сможет уломать Стайлза приготовить блинчики. 

***  
Понедельник начался лениво. Выходные Стайлз провел в участке и очень не хотел возвращаться в школу. Несмотря на то, что его часто гоняли и велели не совать нос в не свои дела, в отделе шерифа было куда интересней и занятней. Стайлз настолько привык выполнять мелкие поручения, что не мог представить выходные без этого. Кто-то назовет это работой, но для Стайлза это скорее развлечение. Практика, если можно сказать: все же Стайлз не видел своего будущего без службы, в полиции или где-нибудь еще.  
На кухне ждала записка: «Ушел, буду поздно, забрал ужин», что значило, в общем, что в участке после школы его не ждут. Стайлз поджал губы — что-то явно случилось. Но сделать он все равно ничего не мог, так что только мысленно составлял список покупок. 

Скотт не отвечал на звонки и не вышел, когда Стайлз подъехал к его дому. Обычно он ждал на крыльце, специально, чтобы обычно слишком громкий и неловкий Стайлз не будил Мелиссу, которая все чаще начинала брать ночные смены. Они оплачиваются лучше, говорила она. Стайлз не мог понять, почему она не отсудит алименты у Рафаэля, но не лез не в свое дело. Даже Скотт не принимал никаких денег от отца, а своей упертостью он явно пошел в мать.  
Стайлз достал запасной ключ и отпер дверь. В доме было тихо, Стайлз разулся, заглянул в пустые кухню и гостиную и пошел наверх. Скотт редко когда просыпал школу, он пытался соблюдать режим, и обычно это Стайлз сидел до утра в интернете или за книгами, забывшись.  
— Подъем, спящая красавица, — протянул Стайлз, трясся Скотта за плечо. Тот лишь застонал в протест. — Скотти, если ты не встанешь, я на тебя лягу.  
— Ну мам, ну еще пять минуточек...  
— Какая еще мама? Мелисса на моем месте давно бы на тебя ведро воды вылила.  
Стайлз вздохнул и стянул одеяло со Скотта. Тот повернулся, сонно моргая.  
— Ты через окно залез?  
— Я на дурака похож? А дверь на что?  
— В прошлый раз пытался через окно.  
Стайлз помолчал, занятый поиском чистой одежды. В комоде не было футболок, так что он поднял пару с пола и понюхал. Более чистую кинул в Скотта, менее — в корзину для грязного белья, где было что угодно, кроме белья.  
— Давай быстрее, мы опаздываем. Ты чего проспал?  
— Мы с Эллисон гуляли вчера до девяти. А потом говорили по телефону еще до часу ночи.  
— Ого. По телефону. Ватсапп или скайп вам на что, спрашивается.  
Скотт кинул в него пижамными штанами, и Стайлз перекинул их в корзину.  
— Завтрак будет?  
— Только если ты хочешь пропустить первый урок, — ответил Стайлз и вышел из комнаты. На кухне он все же сделал пару бутербродов в дорогу и был награжден благодарным взглядом и счастливой улыбкой Скотта. 

Уже на подъезде к школе они увидели полицейские машины и кучу людей на парковке для автобусов. Стайлз подошел к толпе, по привычке стараясь двигаться так, чтобы никто из заместителей или помощников шерифа его не заметил.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мужика убили, — ответил Бойд. — Водителя.  
— Что? Как? Где? Кто? — Стайлз привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, за головами толпы, но не преуспел.  
— Не знаю. Пешком теперь ходить придется.  
— Так, молодые люди! — услышал Стайлз голос отца и тут же спрятался за спиной Бойда. — Смотреть не на что, уроки уже почти начались. Расходимся.  
Толпа начала неохотно рассасываться, и где-то над ухом Стайлз услышал громкий свисток.  
— Все слышали шерифа? Расходимся, быстро в класс, оболтусы!  
Тренер свистнул, но в этот раз Стайлз успел прикрыть уши. Стайлз понимал, стоит попасться на глаза отцу, тот конвоирует его до класса и не ответит ни на один вопрос, так что позволил Скотту утянуть себя в сторону шкафчиков и дальше в кабинет истории.  
— Как думаешь, они поставят охрану к автобусу?  
Скотт вздохнул, понимая, к чему ведет этот разговор, но не ответил.

Ученикам запрещалось находиться в школе после девяти, но учителя иногда задерживались, так что Стайлз решил поехать ближе к полуночи. Скотт пытался его отговорить, но в итоге согласился пойти вместе.  
— Школа — не лес, — пожал плечами Скотт, — да и отговаривать тебя смысла нет.  
Стайлз чуял, что тот до сих пор считал себя виноватым за то, что позвонил шерифу в ту ночь. Но виноватым не потому, что поступил плохо, Скотт был слишком упертым, чтобы признавать свою неправоту хоть в чем-то, да и сам Стайлз начинал думать, что, возможно, идти ночью в лес без оружия, плана и поддержки, было не самой лучшей его идеей. Скотт чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что обидел Стайлза. Только из-за этого Стайлз не мог долго злиться.  
Стайлз подъехал к парковке с обратной стороны, там, где не было прохода, лишь высокое ограждение. Скотт достал фонарик — второй все так же не работал.  
— Я пошел, ты стой здесь. Свистни, если кто подойдет.  
— Почему это ты идешь смотреть автобус, а я стою на шухере? — возмутился Скотт.  
— Потому что, во-первых, — Стайлз начал перелезать через ограждение, — это твое наказание за прошлый раз. А во-вторых, — Стайлз спрыгнул на землю и повернулся лицом к Скотту, сделав страшные круглые глаза. — Потому что я Бэтмен.  
Стайлз поспешил к автобусу, чуть пригнувшись к земле. Аккуратно пролез под полицейской лентой — несмотря на то, что криминалисты уже осмотрели автобус, это все равно оставалось местом преступления. Хотя и не настолько важным, чтобы ставить охрану. В самом деле, какой дурак захочет залезть ночью в автобус, где только что убили человека? Что-то это должно говорить о моих жизненных выборах, подумал Стайлз и толкнул дверь. Побывать на месте преступления самому — не то же самое, что смотреть фотографии, понял Стайлз, как только зашел в автобус. Запахи тут же ударили по носу. Крови, отходов, химии, которую использовали специалисты, и еще какой-то неприятный, но смутно знакомый.  
Стайлз сглотнул, достал телефон и включил фонарик. И отшатнулся от потеков крови.  
— В темноте было краше... Для полной картины не хватает только убийцы, который у меня за спиной появится. Я испугал сам себя, так держать, Стайлз.  
Стайлз не обернулся. Посветил на разодранные сидения. Он, конечно, давно не ездил на школьном автобусе, обычно ловя попуткой патрульного, пока не получил свои права, но подозревал, что ученики не могли настолько сильно изуродовать сидения. Казалось, кто-то исполосовал их ножом. «Нападение животного», ходили слухи по школе, но какое животное способно оставить такие громадные метки?  
Стайлз поднес ладонь к следам, и они точно легли под его пальцы. У них завелся Фредди Крюгер? Или Росомаха?  
Рядом Стайлз заметил следы помельче. Стайлз присел на корточки и посветил: окровавленные царапины на деревянной части сидения. Такие глубокие, что ногти не могли не сломаться.  
Стайлз сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону выхода, а после — вглубь автобуса. Кровавый след на полу тянулся с задних рядов к выходу, точно так же, как и следы царапин. Но не когтей. Следы от когтей выглядели так, будто Фредди полоскал своими когтями с выхода, загоняя жертву.  
Так и есть, понял Стайлз.  
Водителя загнали в автобус, а потом разорвали.  
Он сопротивлялся — Стайлз провел ногтем по следам, оставляя кровь на пальцах. Погасил фонарик и экран телефона, и от этого почему-то стало легче вздохнуть. Стайлз скривился, прикрывая рот и нос рукавом рубашки. Тот самый неприятный и смутно знакомый запах стал куда сильнее от осознания, что человек умер здесь. На этом самом месте.  
Так и пахнет смерть, вспомнил Стайлз. И вышел из автобуса. 

Стайлз молчал, когда садился в джип. Молчал, пока они ехали.  
Стайлз заговорил, только когда затормозил у дома Скотта:  
— Человек не мог такое сделать...  
— Ты же сам говорил: «Иногда люди хуже любых монстров», — Скотт поджал губы. — Может, зря мы туда ходили...  
— Нет, — сказал Стайлз. — Я про другое. Это сделал не человек. Там следы когтей и как будто зубов. Следы ногтей водителя тоже есть, будто он пытался вырваться, хватаясь за все, что было можно. Но что бы это ни было, точно могу сказать, что это не был человек.  
— Может, волк.  
— В Калифорнии нет волков уже...  
Стайлз замолчал. В Калифорнии нет волков уже шестьдесят лет, он знал это точно. Но что-то не давало ему покоя. Стайлз чувствовал: в словах Скотта был смысл. Но никак не мог понять, какой. 

_«Иногда что-то объяснить можно только тем, что ты всегда считал невозможным»._

— ..айлз? Стайлз! — закричал Скотт, и Стайлз вынырнул из мыслей. — Ты застыл.  
— Я в порядке. Уже поздно, давай, иди домой, и я поеду.  
— Уверен? Переночуй у нас, может?  
— Все в порядке, Скотти, — Стайлз улыбнулся, чтобы у Скотта точно не осталось никаких подозрений. Не то чтобы это сработало. — Я просто устал. Обещаю не гнать.  
Скотт кивнул и вылез из джипа, направившись в сторону дома.  
Стайлз не гнал домой, как и обещал. Превышение скорости на какие-то пятнадцать миль в час точно не считается.


	2. Chapter 2

Отца не было дома, и в первый раз за долгое время Стайлз был этому рад. Ему самому не хотелось делать то, что он собирался сделать, но не было выбора. Стайлз остановился перед старой родительской комнатой и вздохнул, задержав дыхание на секунду. Комната пустовала вот уже седьмой год: лишь Стайлз заходил в нее раз в несколько месяцев во время генеральной уборки. Обычно оставляя напоследок: слишком уж много сил уходило, чтобы просто протереть пыль.   
Стайлз помнил, как прятался тут почти семь лет назад, когда папа пил и плакал на кухне. Помнил, как прятался в родительской комнате, потому что было слишком страшно смотреть, как второй самый близкий человек в его жизни ломается почти что так же, как и первый.   
Стайлз помотал головой. Комната каждый раз навевала грустные воспоминания, несмотря на то, что здесь произошло очень много хорошего и практически ничего плохого. Именно поэтому отец седьмой год спал в комнате, которую раньше они называли гостевой, а сейчас — отцовской.   
Стайлз шагнул вглубь, к рабочему столу матери, и достал старый рукописный дневник. Стайлз читал его, когда мама болела и когда ее уже не стало, просто чтобы вспомнить и помнить, какой она всегда была. Помнить, что она была доброй, заботливой и очень хорошей. Что то, во что превратила ее болезнь, было уже не мамой. Тогда Стайлз не понимал слишком многого из дневника, но это было не важно. Важно было то, что написан дневник был мамой, в каждой его строчке, даже самой непонятной, была она. 

_Дневник существ  
(опасных и не очень)   
((не суди по виду, меньше ≠ безопаснее, а то будет печально очень)) _

_Автор, иллюстратор и прочее прочее:  
Кэмпбелл Клаудия (завтра уже Стилински, йей!) _

_СМОТРЕТЬ ТОЛЬКО КОГДА ВСЕ ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХО ИЛИ КОГДА ТЫ ЭТО Я  
22 марта 1989 — [тут должна быть дата моей смерти]_

Стайлз улыбнулся первой странице. Мама писала дневник таким живым слогом, что Стайлз почти слышал ее голос. Уточнение про Стилински было написано другими чернилами и слегка изменившимся за года почерком. Не давая себе отвлечься, Стайлз пролистал дневник дальше, мельком бросая взгляд на заголовки вверху страниц, пока не нашел нужный. 

_ОБОРОТНИ  
Опасность: ОПАСНЫ, но не всегда. Могут быть милыми около 29 дней, потом бесятся, потом опять могут быть милыми. _

_ВНЕШНОСТЬ: острые когти и зубы, слегка повышенная волосатость, но не настолько сильно. Ты скорей подумаешь, что перед тобой очень волосатый человек, чем что это волк или дикое животное. А вот бровей нету (СТРАННО!) Укусы и следы от когтей можно легко спутать с гигантским животным. При этом не в полнолуние оборотня не отличить от обычного человека! Они не прячутся, они просто такие. Они не могут контролировать свое превращение, и наверное это надо было вывести отдельным пунктом.  
Глаза бывают разного цвета: я слышала есть голубые и красные, возможно есть другие цвета.   
Кажется, красные сильнее, но я лично встречала слишком мало оборотней для точного анализа. _

_СПОСОБНОСТИ: не могут контролировать свое превращение. При полнолунии оборотень выращивает когти, зубы, дополнительные волосы и сращивает брови. Нечеловеческая скорость и сила. Жажда крови. Оборотни хотят только убивать, они не едят своих жертв._

_ВАЖНО!! укус красноглазого оборотня может превратить человека в оборотня, либо убить. третьего варианта не дано (по крайней мере я про него не знаю (если ты узнаешь, не забудь записать!)) Черная кровь на месте укуса — верный признак долгой и мучительной смерти (куда милосерднее убить человека сразу)_

_КАК УБИТЬ: разрезать пополам. новые головы отращивать не умеют (и хорошо, а не то было бы неловко)_

_Встретила я одного с неделю назад. По жизни — такой хороший человек, но раз в месяц во время полной луны не отдавал отчета своим действиям. Он запирал себя в ванной, даже сажал на цепи, но бесполезно. Во время превращения сила оборотней возрастает в разы, никакие цепи не могут их сдержать. Жаль, что я не смогла познакомиться с ним, когда он был еще человеком. Фотографии в его квартире заставили меня прослезиться._

_ВАЖНО: серебро кажется на них не действует, как и святая вода, и соль, и даже заговоренные ножи. Не расслабляйся, только если у тебя есть серебряные пули, пожалуйста, не то убьет. До смерти!_

Стайлз опустился на голый матрас кровати, перечитал заметку второй, а потом и третий раз. Всю жизнь он считал, что мама просто любила сказки: читать, писать, рассказывать. Каждый раз на ночь она рассказывала ему разные истории. В свои девять лет Стайлз даже думал, что из-за этого мама и заболела: она поверила, что ее сказки — реальность. И может поэтому он, каждый раз открывая дневник, напоминал себе, что попадает в сказку. В сказку, где монстры — реальность.   
Стайлз достал телефон и пролистал фотографии мертвой Лоры и растерзанного автобуса.   
_«Следы легко спутать с гигантским животным».  
«Нечеловеческая сила». _  
Если сил достаточно для того чтобы вырваться из цепей, то разорвать человека ничего не стоит, верно?   
Стайлз нахмурился и открыл браузер в телефоне, вбивая в поисковую строку «лунный календарь на месяц». Убийство водителя случилось в ночь полнолуния.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Как сюда вписывается Лора Хейл?..  
Стайлз закрыл дневник, но не убрал в стол, как обычно, а забрал с собой. Пусть это будет второй маминой вещью, после джипа, которую Стайлз присвоит себе. Он очень надеялся, что она была бы не против.   
Мама До Болезни только бы посмеялась над его сомнениями.  
Первым делом в своей комнате Стайлз полностью перечитал дневник. И в этот раз больше всего его внимание привлекла мелкая запись на последней странице. 

_Сдаю свою библиотеку... в городскую библиотеку Бикон-Хиллз (адрес на всякий случай думаю найдется в интернете). Не важно, сколько воспоминаний о семье и прошлом они хранят, я устала. Надеюсь, что моим мальчикам они не понадобятся, но если все же придется. Мальчики, держите номера!  
Помните, что я люблю вас.   
И, пожалуйста, берегите друг друга. _

От последней страницы Стайлзу всегда становилось плохо. Первые пару раз случались одни из самых сильных панических атак, и после такого Стайлз перестал читать последнюю страницу. Ему казалось, мама знала, что умрет, когда писала эти строки, несмотря на то, что написаны они были еще до его рождения: дата внизу страницы не давала повода сомнению.   
И сейчас Стайлз понял: так и есть. Возможно, мама и не думала, что умрет от чего-то настолько обычного, как болезнь, но она знала: что-то плохое должно случиться, и постаралась сделать так, чтобы, даже если ее уже не будет, они с папой не остались без жизненно важной информации.   
Стайлз вскочил, собираясь тут же поехать в городскую библиотеку, но звонок будильника остановил его у двери комнаты. Стайлз посмотрел на время: половина седьмого. Как раз пора вставать в школу, если он хочет успеть заехать за Скоттом.  
Стайлз моргнул — куда делась целая ночь? — но поспешил вниз, не забыв прихватить с собой дневник. Скотту должно это понравиться!

***  
Скотт уже ждал на крыльце, когда Стайлз подъехал. Без лишних слов он забрался на пассажирское сидение, и Стайлз кинул ему на колени дневник. Скотт повертел дневник в руках, открыл на случайной странице и нахмурился.   
— Что это?   
— Нашел в старых вещах. Ты прочти, — Стайлз полез одной рукой листать дневник, стараясь сильно не отвлекаться от дороги, и ткнул в заголовок на нужной странице.  
— Оборотни?   
— Нехило, а?   
Скотт читал заметку, и Стайлз посматривал то на него, то на дорогу, ерзая. Дойдя до конца страницы, Скотт поднял брови.  
— Это ты писал?   
— Что? Нет, с чего бы?  
— Похоже на тебя, — пожал плечами Скотт, и Стайлз сжал руль. — Ты этим занимался всю ночь?   
— Да. Там много интересного, но еще больше будет в библиотеке. Открой последнюю страницу.   
Скотт открыл, нахмурился и прикусил нижнюю губу.   
— Поедем сегодня в городскую библиотеку, ты же со мной? Мне надо с этим разобраться.   
— Стайлз.  
— Второе убийство в полнолуние случилось, следы гигантских когтей, зубов — все сходится.   
— Стайлз.   
Скотт дотронулся до его плеча, привлекая внимание.  
— Что?   
— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? Это ведь... ну... ее?  
Стайлз кивнул и перевел взгляд на дорогу.   
— Не очень. Но кому-то нужно это сделать.   
Кому-то нужно разобраться, что происходит, — имел в виду Стайлз.   
Кому-то нужно сделать первый шаг, — подумал Скотт.

Они приехали в библиотеку после школы. Скотт сказал, что у него нет сегодня работы, а Эллисон занята, но Стайлз точно помнил расписание Дитона. Стайлз был почти уверен, что ради свидания Скотт бы его кинул, но сердце грела мысль, что он важнее «слишком доброго, чтобы это было правдой» доктора.  
Чем больше Стайлз узнавал об оборотнях из книг, тем больше уверялся, что убийство Лоры — совпадение. Оно выбивалось из того, что он уже знал. С другой стороны: информация из книг не обязана быть верной. Стайлз решил подождать третьего убийства, прежде чем делать какие-либо выводы.   
Не то чтобы Стайлз хотел третье убийство, но оно неизбежно. Сейчас или через месяц во время следующего полнолуния — не важно. Оно случится. Стайлз просто знал. Почти все книги говорили, что серебро убивает оборотней — и это было еще одной причиной не доверять им полностью: слишком явное противоречие дневнику. Тем более мама тоже верила в серебро. До того момента, как оно не подвело ее.  
Большая часть книг в списке была на латыни. Даже хуже: на древней латыни.   
— Ты случайно не знаешь древнюю латынь? — спросил Стайлз, и Скотт поднял взгляд с домашки по химии, которую решил сделать, пока Стайлз, по его словам, «потихоньку сходил с ума».  
— Конечно, — кивнул Скотт, — я выучил ее, потому что, ну знаешь, мне обычная латынь наскучила.   
— Воу, правда?   
— Нет, это был сарказм. Из всех людей ты должен был заметить.   
— Знаешь, Скотт, всему должно быть время и место. На кону жизни людей, господи... — Стайлз покачал головой и отложил фолиант на латыни, положив на его место книгу поменьше, на польском. С ней у него были хоть какие-то шансы.

Стайлз терял связь с миром и прекрасно это понимал, но ничего не мог поделать. Если он прав, если в Бикон-Хиллз происходит что-то сверхъестественное, что-то, о чем они даже не могли подумать, то город находится в еще большей опасности, чем обычно. И что более важно: его отец находится в еще большей опасности. Стайлз прочитал все книги, которые смог найти в городской библиотеке, с удивлением обнаружив, что их слишком много, даже если вычесть те, которые сдала туда мама. Книги по мифологии, легендам и сказаниям стояли вперемешку с книгами по истории и точечным наукам, и Стайлз не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это не обычная небрежность библиотекаря. Стайлз понимал, что накручивает себя, но ничего не мог поделать.   
Стайлз читал полночи, весь день в школе и всю дорогу до дома, когда позволял Скотту вести. Стайлз пересказывал Скотту особо интересные моменты, но никак не мог понять, что из этого правда, а что — вымысел. Слишком много фактов, которые сложно проверить, и Стайлз составлял конспекты, диаграммы и таблицы, пытаясь сортировать всю известную информацию, но это никак не приближало к разгадке тайны убийств, которые происходили в реальности.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это сказки? — спросил Скотт однажды вечером. — Что нет в мире оборотней или призраков, или демонов?  
— Почему ты так говоришь? — спросил Стайлз.   
— Просто если бы они и правда были в мире, это был бы очень страшный мир.  
— О чем ты?   
— Страшно представить мир, где каждый встречный мог бы быть монстром, мог бы напасть на тебя и убить. Просто так.   
— Так мы уже живем в таком мире. Добавление сверхъестественного ничего не меняет, только расширяет возможности.  
— Я люблю видеть в людях хорошее.   
— Я тоже люблю, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Но не вижу. 

Скотт начал его избегать.   
Когда Скотт начинает его избегать, Стайлз начинает понимать, что зашел слишком далеко. Обычно Скотт соглашается на любые авантюры и слушает часовые лекции по самым скучным, по его мнению, темам. Редко когда запоминает, конечно, но хотя бы слушает. Это больше внимания, чем Стайлз обычно привык получать от сверстников к своим идеям. Первое время Стайлз думал, что дело в Эллисон, но потом понял, что проблема — в нем. Понял, когда Скотт в очередной раз отменил их встречу; когда Джексон стонал и обещал врезать, если он не заткнется; когда Лидия перестала закатывать глаза и вставлять комментарии по теме.  
Стайлз привык, что его разговоры про полицейские дела игнорируют. Он понимал, что обычно они должны быть скучны для человека, не интересующегося темой. Казалось, этот раз должен отличаться чем-то от прошлых, но в итоге все сводилось к одному и тому же: волновался только Стайлз. И у него не было достаточно информации, чтобы что-то сделать.   
— Но знаешь, какой самый главный вопрос? — спросил он Скотта.   
— «Где нам от тебя можно спрятаться»?  
— В смысле типа свидания? Я знаю пару классных мест в заповеднике, если хочешь?  
— В чем смысл прятаться от тебя в месте, о котором ты знаешь?   
— Я всегда смогу вас найти, если что-то случится.   
— Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь самого смысла слова «спрятаться».  
— Вопрос в том, если есть оборотни, вампиры, зомби и прочее, и если есть люди, как мама, кто знает, о них. Значит должны быть люди, которые их убивают. Которые следят за порядком.  
— Это не вопрос.  
— Вопрос в том: где они?  
Скотт пожал плечами.   
— Там же, где и оборотни, вампиры, зомби и прочее? В сказках.   
— Ты мне не веришь.   
— Стайлз. Прости, но... Я спросил у мамы, чем болела твоя, и... Я не уверен, что стоит верить ее дневнику.  
— Я верю фактам, Скотт. Тому, что вижу.  
— Ты видел хоть одного оборотня?  
— Нет. А еще я не видел ни одного серийного убийцы. Это не значит, что их нет.  
Стайлз уехал домой один. Он не злился на Скотта — разве что совсем немного. Тот был прав: заставлять поверить без доказательств — глупо. Если даже Скотт, его самый близкий друг, с которым они говорили практически обо всем, не поверил ему, то что говорить про остальных.  
Большую часть старых маминых вещей они держали в гараже, который открыли впервые полгода назад, когда Стайлз стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы получить ученические права. Они даже не смотрели на коробки, и скорее всего те бы простояли до самой их смерти нетронутыми.  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и снял первую коробку. Она сохранилась куда лучше, чем он ожидал: не было следов гнили или просто старости. Стайлз чихнул и открыл: внутри была одежда. Стайлз снял вторую коробку — потом третью, четвертую и только в пятой нашел что-то интересное. Поначалу он хотел отложить и ее, но металлический блеск привлек внимание. Стайлз достал крест на крупной цепочке и поднял его перед глазами. Стайлз знал, семья по материнской линии была верующей. Его самого крестили по желанию матери, выбрав в крестные двух близких на тот момент друзей родителей. Интересно, думал Стайлз, что ни с одним из своих крестных они с отцом близко не общались уже много лет. Но, несмотря на все это, Стайлз не помнил ни одного креста или иконы в доме, когда мама все еще была жива. Он бы точно запомнил такой крест: больше его ладони, вырезанный будто вручную со множеством деталей и, по весу казалось, чисто из серебра.   
Стайлз отложил крест на пол и достал папку, под которой он был скрыт. На титульном листе заглавными буквами рукой его матери было написано «Демоны» и на первом же листе нарисована пентаграмма внутри круга с символами, которые Стайлз не мог опознать. Стайлз перевернул лист и прочел с обратной стороны:

_Ловушка для демонов. Рисовать чем угодно. Войдя в нее демон не выйдет, если рисунок останется нетронутым._

Стайлз помотал головой и захлопнул папку. Демоны? После оборотней Стайлз был готов принять что угодно, но что-то не давало покоя. Стайлз провел по корешку папки, осматривая, и взгляд зацепился за дату. «Октябрь 2003». За полгода до смерти. Стайлз вздохнул и отложил папку на крест. Он помнил маму в то время, хотя и мечтал забыть: нет ни малейшей вероятности, что она могла оставаться разумной так долго, чтобы успеть собрать правдивую информацию в одном месте. Не когда она не узнавала своих родных и видела монстров там, где их не могло быть.  
Стайлз порылся в коробке, нашел пульверизатор с крестом внутри и рассмеялся, представив, как мама брызгает из него на оборотня, загнанного в угол. Оборотень просил пощады, а мама хмурилась и держала в другой руке погрызанный тапочек.   
— Стайлз?   
Голос отца застал врасплох, и Стайлз бросил пульверизатор в коробку, прикрывая папку и крест своим телом.   
— Что ты делаешь?   
— Я... — Стайлз обвел взглядом кучу коробок на полу и пожал плечами. — Хотел кое-что найти.   
Отец смотрел, но не задавал вопросов. Оно и не было нужно: Стайлз знал, что вертится у него в голове. Они были слишком похожи. Отец крутил обручальное кольцо одним пальцем и отвернулся, став чуть боком.   
— Я иду на родительское собрание. Мне ждать хороших новостей?   
— Смотря что для тебя хорошие новости?   
— Пятерки, хорошее поведение и подтверждение того, что ты никого не убил?  
Стайлз нахмурился.   
— Не уверен насчет последнего. Расскажи потом, если я чего-то не знаю.  
Отец покачал головой и вышел из гаража. Стайлз посидел немного, посмотрел на пульверизатор, вернул крест с папкой на место и закрыл коробку.  
Может быть, Скотт был прав.   
Может быть, еще слишком рано.

***  
«Не поверишь, что только что случилось», — написал Скотт. — «На твоего отца напала пума».   
Стайлз смотрел на последнюю фразу и не мог вздохнуть.

***  
«Отец Эллисон застрелил ее», — прочитал Стайлз полчаса спустя. — «Папа в порядке».   
— С этого и надо было начинать, Скотти...

***  
Прошел месяц, прежде чем Стайлз отложил книги, ноутбук и записи. Этого дня он ждал со времен второго убийства: купил лунный календарь, зачеркивал дни и выделил красным день следующего полнолуния на календарях в своей комнате и на холодильнике. За весь месяц Стайлз не смог найти достаточно достоверной информации о том, как можно остановить оборотня. Серебро, про которое говорилось в большинстве книг и статей, согласно дневнику мамы, не работало, и Стайлз доверял маме куда больше неизвестным из интернета. Где-то говорилось, что аконит, или волкобой, может отравить и даже убить оборотня, но Стайлз не мог разобрать, пошло ли его название из слухов, или слухи появились благодаря названию. Для человека аконит тоже ядовит, однако из-за легенды о его происхождении, он внушал больше доверия, чем все остальное.   
Стайлз подумывал начать выращивать аконит на заднем дворе.  
Вечер и ночь полнолуния Стайлз планировал провести в джипе, слушая радио на полицейской частоте. На заднем сидении лежала куча закусок, а на телефоне закачан новый сериал: Стайлз планировал просидеть всю ночь, надеясь, но не веря, что сегодня никто не умрет. Ему не дали досмотреть до половины второй серии.   
«Всем подразделениям. Нападение на магазин проката. Адрес...»   
Стайлз отложил телефон и завел мотор. В этот раз ему нужно увидеть все своими глазами.   
Когда Стайлз приехал на место, магазин проката окружили полицейские машины и скорая. Из магазина уже вывозили накрытый труп продавца. Точнее: из остатков магазина. Двери вырваны под корень, внутри, насколько Стайлз мог разобрать, не подходя слишком близко, все перевернуто. Перед магазином окруженная полицейской лентой стояла разбитая машина со слишком знакомыми номерами. Стайлз огляделся в одной из машин скорой помощи сидел Джексон, и сердце Стайлза пропустило удар. По радио никогда не говорят имена жертв, и Стайлз поспешил в сторону Джексона. На его плечах накинуто казенное одеяло — из тех, что не нравились Стайлзу: они кололись, не грели и его больше хотелось выкинуть, чем зарыться. Стайлз присел рядом. Джексон вздохнул, но никак иначе не показал недовольства.   
— Что случилось?  
— Доброго вечера. Да, я в порядке.   
— Мы оба знаем, что тебе не нужны мои слова поддержки, так что давай без этого? Кто это был?  
— Не знаю.   
— Не знаешь? Как это ты не знаешь?   
— А вот так! Не знаю. Большая собака? Медведь? Какой-то... йети? Соедини все, добавь красные фары вместо глаз и вот получится эта хрень.  
— Красные глаза? И у него были когти?   
— Ты серьезно? Ты серьезно пытаешься натянуть ту хрень на свои сказки? Стайлз, ты достал уже, имей тормоза, дебил.   
— Ого, то есть я предлагаю разумное объяснение происходящему, и я же дебил. Конечно. Это ведь я трясся за полками в прокате, пока какое-то чудовище убивало человека, а потом пробежалось по моей машине.   
— Я не трясся, я просто не был идиотом, который умрет первым.   
— Да похер! Ты видел что-то, но вместо того чтобы перестать быть козлом хотя бы на минуту и поговорить, ты называешь меня дебилом и посылаешь? Удивительно, как у тебя вообще есть друзья.   
— Я много чего вижу. Не значит, что это моя проблема.  
— Монстр, который чуть было тебя не убил, — не твоя проблема? Ого. Боюсь спросить, что будет твоей проблемой.   
— Ты моя проблема.   
— Я польщен, — Стайлз вдохнул и задал самый важный вопрос: — Ты был один?   
Вместо ответа Джексон поискал за спиной и кинул ему на колени диск. «Дневник памяти». Только один человек среди его знакомых мог пересматривать этот фильм сотню раз.   
— Где она?  
— Миссис Мартин забрала ее домой пять минут назад. Твой отец сказал, что мы можем дать показания потом. Родители уже в пути.  
Стайлз выдохнул.  
— Она ранена?   
— Если бы она была ранена, сидел бы я здесь?   
Стайлз покачал головой. 

В школу Лидия не пришла. Этого следовало ожидать, думал Стайлз. Джексон пришел — и это тоже было неудивительно. Стайлз пытался поговорить с ним в школе, но тот посылал его особо активно, и они больше ругались, чем разговаривали.  
Стайлз не пошел на тренировку, наказав Скотту не перенапрягаться, и прямиком направился к дому Лидии. Когда-то давно он бывал здесь часто: они гуляли с Лидией на заднем дворе, пока их матери занимались своими «взрослыми девочковыми делами», как называла их мама. Тогда еще он не был одержим Лидией, она была другом, таким же, как и Скотт. Они общались все реже, когда мама болела. Они перестали общаться совсем, когда мама умерла — за год после того как Стайлз влюбился без памяти.   
Стайлз припарковал джип на улице и забежал по ступенькам на крыльцо. Позвонил и помахал в глазок, когда услышал шаги за дверью.   
— Стайлз? — Натали подняла брови в удивлении. — Что-то случилось?   
— Натали, давно не виделись. Джексон рассказал, что случилось вчера. Как Лидия?   
— Наглоталась таблеток и не выходит из комнаты. Меня она не слушает, может тебе повезет.   
Они поднялись на второй этаж, в комнату Лидии. Стайлз смотрел вокруг и понимал: мало что изменилось с его последнего визита. Та же дорогая мебель, странные скульптуры и чистота, которой Стайлз не мог достичь дома. Вот только семейных фото на стенах убавилось, и Натали говорила куда резче и грубее, чем он привык. Стайлз ставил на то, что Мартины разведутся в течении года.  
— Солнышко, к тебе Стайлз пришел.  
— Что такое «Стайлз»? — спросила Лидия.   
— Ну, ты видишь, в чем проблема, — кивнула Натали и вышла из комнаты.   
Стайлз видел. Лидия не понимала, что происходит вокруг. Она не узнавала его, говорила невпопад и в итоге уснула, уткнувшись носом Стайлзу в бедро. Стайлз покачал головой, заметив полупустую баночку успокоительного на тумбочке. Рядом с баночкой лежал телефон, и Стайлз потянулся к нему, одновременно следя, не проснулась ли Лидия. Стайлз ввел пароль — он давно запомнил комбинацию, просто наблюдая, как Лидия разблокировала свой телефон сотни раз на дню — и зашел в галерею. Лидия любила свое тело, свой внешний вид, любила делать фотографии и видео. Так что высока вероятность того, что вчера в тот самый момент камера на телефоне была включена.   
— Бинго, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, убирая звук и включая последнюю сделанную видеозапись.  
На видео было что-то, не похожее на мелкие рисунки мамы или большинство иллюстраций в интернете. Джексон был прав, оборотень был похож больше на медведя. Он несся в сторону машины, и Стайлзу пришлось уменьшить скорость воспроизведения, чтобы что-то разобрать. Не удивительно, что Лидия жила на успокоительных.   
Стайлз перекинул видео себе, вернул телефон Лидии на место и положил баночку успокоительного в карман: с Лидии станется допить его до конца. 

***  
Оборотень — разумен, понял Стайлз, пересмотрев видео в десятый раз. Он видел Лидию. И со своим волчьим нюхом или слухом, он точно должен был учуять Джексона. Он целенаправленно пришел убить клерка и ушел, не обратив никакого внимания на свидетелей.   
Если он разумен, значит, у него есть мотив. Если есть мотив, значит, это дело ничем не отличается от миллионов остальных дел, которые проходят через руки полиции. Единственная сложность — в этот раз преступник хорошо вооружен. Если верить дневнику, оборотень становится сильнее только во время полнолуния, но смерть Лоры не подходила под эту схему. Так что либо книги врут, либо первая смерть — простое совпадение. Отец учил, что настолько удачных совпадений не бывает, и если бы дело не включало в себя сверхъестественный элемент, то три убийства в одном стиле Стайлз считал бы системой. Отец точно так считает. Единственная возможность проверить, так ли это, — найти связь между Лорой и остальными убийствами. Если оборотень разумен, она есть. А не разумным он быть не может.   
Стайлз убрал дневник в рюкзак и направился в сторону участка.  
Когда-то давно они с мамой купили папе набор Настоящего Сыщика: шляпа Шерлока Холмса, трубка и плащ, и подарили в день, когда того выбрали на пост шерифа в их округе. Плащ затерялся где-то в кладовке, но шляпу и трубку никогда не курящий отец хранил в своем офисе. Стайлз примерял их в дни, когда хотел почувствовать себя настоящим детективом, или же когда простого обдумывания ситуации было мало.   
Стайлз сидел на столе в офисе шерифа. Он не включал верхний свет, и только лампа уличного фонаря на парковке помогала разобрать очертания контуров. Стайлз смотрел на доску с расследованием, но не видел ее. Все мысли вернулись в Тот День. В день, когда все началось.  
— Остались только мы с тобой, Бенджи, — сказал Стайлз и потрепал по загривку большеголовую собаку на столе.   
— Да нет, я тоже тут, — неожиданно прозвучало за спиной, и Стайлз подскочил, вытаскивая трубку изо рта. — Что ты делаешь?   
Стайлз пожал плечами.   
— Тренируюсь? Когда я открою свое детективное агентство, мне нужен будет мой нуарный взгляд. Лучше подготовиться заранее.  
— Я думал, ты хотел пойти в спецназ.   
— Да, но потом понял, что придется таскать много тяжестей, а мне по наследству может передаться больная спина.   
— У меня здоровая спина.   
— Скажи это своему хирургу.   
— Ты принес ужин?   
Стайлз замер. Со всеми мыслями об оборотнях и их разумности он забыл сделать ужин. Впервые за шесть лет.   
— Мы можем заказать что-нибудь.   
— Пиццу? — небрежно предложил отец. Слишком небрежно.   
— Только если ты расскажешь мне все подробности дела, — бросил Стайлз в таком же тоне. Отец вздохнул.   
— Насколько же я отчаялся, что серьезно рассматриваю это предложение.  
— Вот только не пытайся сделать из меня монстра, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Это для твоего же блага. Я видел твою кардиограмму.   
— Это не твои... — отец замолчал, когда в дверь постучали.   
— Шериф, тут к тебе Скотт рвется, — Тара кивнула через плечо. — Пропустить?   
— Конечно, — ответил Стайлз, и оба полицейских посмотрели на него. Отец кивнул.   
Скотт практически вбежал в офис, дыша тяжело и с явными хрипами. Стайлз тут же подскочил к своему рюкзаку, достал ингалятор, встряхнул и протянул Скотту. Тот кивнул в благодарность и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ты почему не отвечаешь на телефон? Я звонил сто раз! Сам всегда ругаешься, а сам-то не отвечаешь!  
Стайлз проверил телефон и обнаружил, что действительно забыл включить звук, после того как смотрел сотню раз видео с оборотнем.   
— Скотт, успокойся и скажи, что случилось, — вмешался отец, и Скотт сел в кресло для посетителей, но тут же поднялся, постукивая по столу пальцами.   
— Дитон пропал!   
Они переглянулись, и отец тут же включил рабочий режим.  
— Где и когда?  
— Я не знаю. Он не пришел на работу!  
— Может, просто задержался? Или заболел?  
— Он всегда звонит или пишет, если что-то не так! А тут дверь открыта. И его нету. И уже троих убили, что если с ним что-то случилось! Я не знаю, что делать!  
— Скотт, успокойся, иначе у тебя опять случится приступ. Откуда ты вообще про третье убийство знаешь? В медиа прошли только два.   
Скотт пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону Стайлза.  
— Ну конечно, — вздохнул отец. — Ладно. Официально я не могу ничего сделать...  
Скотт возмущенно открыл рот, но отец поднял ладонь.   
— Официально. Но не будет ничего страшного, если мы проверим камеры в клинике. Ты пытался ему звонить?  
Скотт покачал головой:  
— Пытался, много раз, но он не отвечает.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул отец. — Значит так. Мы втроем поедем в клинику и будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Скотт, ты должен вспомнить все, что случилось сегодня и вчера, когда ты видел доктора. Стайлз... Не сделай ситуацию хуже.   
Стайлз закатил глаза, но кивнул: не время спорить, когда Скотт на гране срыва и очередного приступа.   
Они подъехали к клинике на патрульной машине. Всю свою водительскую жизнь Стайлз мечтал прокатиться на такой со включенной мигалкой так, чтобы никто не посмел остановить, но отец был непреклонен. Скотт достал запасной ключ, и они зашли внутрь. Стайлз бывал тут несколько раз раньше: в детстве, когда его ручной питон заболел, но чаще всего за ближайшие полгода, когда Скотт нашел работу. На первый взгляд клиника была обычной и ничем не выделялась среди сотен других, но каждый раз, когда Стайлз видел десятки различных трав и порошков, разложенных по баночкам, в голове всплывало только одно слово: «Ведьма». Дитон не был похож на ведьму, разумеется, но Стайлз легко мог представить его в мантии волшебника из Гарри Поттера, темными ночами варящего запрещенные зелья.   
Стайлз провел пальцем по баночкам на полках, и открыл дверцу шкафа глянуть, что Дитон прячет внутри: сложно осматривать помещение в присутствии доктора, так что Стайлз ценил любую возможность.  
— Стайлз! Не трогай чужие вещи, — одернул его отец.  
— Да я место преступления осматриваю.   
— В смысле место преступления? — спросил Скотт, и отец положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Успокойся, Стайлз шутит, как всегда.  
— Шучу? Даже если с Доком все в порядке, тут явно случалось много чего нелегального.  
— Сначала доказательства, потом обвинения, Стайлз, — вздохнул отец. — Не наоборот.   
— Это если ты не уверен. Я — уверен. Обычному человеку не нужен... — Стайлз взял первую попавшуюся склянку из шкафчика с черным порошком. — Ладно, тут нет этикетки, но это не похоже на витаминки для котиков.  
— Давай будем расследовать черные дела моего босса потом? Сначала нужно его найти. Живым.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и потянулся в сторону шкафа поставить склянку на место. Огляделся: отец зашел в кабинет Дитона и копался в компьютере, подключенном к камерам наблюдения, а Скотт тихо паниковал в дальнем углу. Стайлз положил склянку в карман, с шумом закрывая дверцу шкафа.  
— О нет, — выдохнул отец, и Стайлз тут же подошел к нему, заглядывая через плечо. Скотт устроился рядом.   
На экране размытый Дитон разговаривал с таким же размытым мужчиной в кожаной куртке. Мужчина стоял спиной к камере, но сделал шаг вперед — потом еще один, и еще. Дитон не двигался с места, только смотрел, и возможно поэтому не отреагировал вовремя. Мужчина ударил его в затылок, и Дитон упал на пол. Мужчина повернулся так, что камера засняла его профиль, и Стайлз выдохнул:  
— Оу.   
— Кто это? — нахмурился Скотт. Отец поджал губы и перемотал видео, чтобы посмотреть его сначала.  
— Дерек Хейл, — ответил Стайлз. — Его сестру убили первой. Вы допрашивали его?  
— Не было оснований для допроса. Во время убийства он был в Нью-Йорке, прилетел на следующий день.  
— Зачем?   
— Сказал, что Лора не выходила на связь, и он начал волноваться. Мы даже не могли с ним связаться, он пришел в больницу и потребовал отдать тело. Там мы с ним и поговорили.   
— Ты проверил алиби?   
Отец пожал плечами.   
— Па?   
— Ну... Это выглядело как нападение дикого животного. И я очень не хотел думать, что...   
— Что Дерек мог убить свою сестру. Особенно, когда больше никого не осталось.  
— Да. Страшно представить, что кто-то на такое способен. Я видел его шесть лет назад после пожара. Он был не старше вас.  
— Так это Дерек — убийца? — воскликнул Скотт, но отец покачал головой.   
— Это только версия, Скотт. Не кидайся обвинениями, которые не можешь доказать, не бери пример со Стайлза.   
— Вы мне это всю жизнь говорите, шериф.  
— Так, а давайте мы будем осуждать методы Стайлза потом. Сначала нужно найти Дитона, — Стайлз взмахнул руками и потянулся в сторону компьютера. — Можно попробовать отследить телефон, даже если он выключен.  
Отец ударил его по рукам.   
— Можно. Но этим займется полиция. Вы двое пойдете домой...  
— Неа.   
— Вы двое будете сидеть в моем офисе тихо и не мешать работать.   
— Вот это больше похоже на правду.  
Отец покачал головой и достал рацию. Скотт достал ингалятор, и Стайлз потянул его к выходу: свежий воздух должен помочь не дать приступу развиться.   
— Все будет в порядке, Скотти.  
Скотт помотал головой, и они стояли молча перед входом в клинику. Если Дерек убил Лору и всех тех людей, значит ли это...  
— Значит, этот Дерек — оборотень? — Скотт озвучил его мысли. Стайлз дернулся всем телом, оставаясь на месте.   
— Ты же мне не верил?   
— Я не верю в оборотней. Не поверю, пока не увижу своими глазами. Но ты мне никогда не врал, ни разу в жизни, даже когда врал своему отцу, — Скотт пожал плечами. — Я не верю в оборотней, но я верю тебе.  
Стайлз захлопнул рот и сглотнул.   
— К тому же... — продолжал Скотт. — Если оборотни реальны, и Дитона забрал кто-то из них, то нам нужен человек, который знает, как их убить.  
— Ого. Кто ты и куда ты дел моего доброго «я прощаю даже Джексона» друга?   
— Это разные вещи. Джексон хотя бы человек, а не монстр.  
— Он не похож на монстров из книг, которые я читал, он убивает по какой-то схеме. Он ничем не отличается от людей.   
— Он похитил Дитона.   
— То есть если бы человек похитил Дитона, ты бы его тоже хотел убить.   
— Нет. Но это же не человек. Ты сам сказал.  
Стайлз молчал, потому что доказывать что-то Скотту, когда у него был такой взгляд, было невозможно. В груди потяжелело от понимания: Скотт поверил ему не потому что хотел верить, а потому что хотел найти обход морали и совести, которые говорили, что убивать — плохо.  
Ведь плохо убить человека, а не бешенное животное.  
Стайлз понимал и не спорил.

***  
Они со Скоттом и одним из помощников шерифа играли в «дурака» в офисе отца, чтобы отвлечься. Стайлз честно пытался жульничать, но Джейми ловил его каждый раз. Скотт даже не пытался выиграть, постоянно бросая взгляд на дверь и вздыхая. Стайлз тоже не выносил безделия, но у отца были возможности и целый участок полицейских, чтобы держать их взаперти и в безопасности.  
— А если Дерек выкинул телефон? — спросил Скотт.  
— Тогда мы найдем, где, и собаки возьмут след, — ответил Джейми.  
— А если он будет петлять или оставит за собой какую-нибудь дрянь вонючую, которая собьет след?  
Джейми улыбнулся и посмотрел на Стайлза, теребя карты. Он был новеньким в их отделении, первый год после полицейской академии, он не привык общаться со свидетелями, а особенно подростками, и первое время отказывался пускать Стайлза к отцу без записи, если сидел на дежурстве.   
— Скотти, этот дебил даже о камерах не подумла. Ты серьезно думаешь, что он вспомнит про телефон или про собак?   
Скотт вздохнул, но кивнул, отбиваясь козырьным вальтом. Стайлз пихнул его плечом.   
— Зато ты сможешь потребовать зарплату повыше. Ну знаешь. В качестве поощрения за спасенную жизнь.  
Скотт наконец-то улыбнулся, и Стайлз мысленно дал себе пятюню. 

Полиция поймала Дерека пару часов спустя. Он держал связанного Дитона на заднем сидении своей машины. Как Стайлз предполагал, Дерек даже не подумал сломать, выбросить или хотя бы выключить сотовый Дитона. Отец сказал, при нем не обнаружилось телефона, так что, возможно, Дерек был из тех пещерных людей, которые звонили с автомата.   
Дитон отказался писать заявление и от госпитализаии.   
— Шериф, мы друзья?   
— Мне нравится так думать, да.   
— Тогда давай, по дружбе, замнем дело с Дереком?   
— Почему? Алан, это могло закончиться куда хуже, ты же понимаешь?   
— Я обещал. Хотел бы я забыть это обещания, но не могу. Он сын очень близкого мне человека, шериф. Я обещал Талии присмотреть за ее детьми, если с ней что-нибудь случится. И... За одним уже не уследил. Хотел бы я забыть это обещание, но не могу.   
— Да... — сказал отец после небольшой паузы. — Это я могу понять. Но я задержу его на пару дней. У меня к нему много вопросов.  
— Конечно.   
Стайлз услышал шаги и подскочил с лавки, отходя от офиса ближе к Скотту, как раз в тот момент, когда дверь открылась и вышел Дитон. Скотт тут же рванул к нему, но остановился в двух шагах. Стайлз закатил глаза: очевидно Скотт хотел обнять доктора, но из-за своих проблем с отцом не считал это уместным.   
— Ты спас мою жизнь, Скотт, — улыбнулся Дитон, похлопав того по плечу. — Спасибо. Увидимся на работе. Мистер Стилински, — кивнул Дитон в сторону Стайлза и направился к выходу. Они смотрели ему вслед, стоя плечом к плечу.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Скотт, заставляя Стайлза нахмуриться.   
— Я ничего не сделал.   
— Ты был рядом. 

***  
Все утро Стайлз провел, прислонившись ухом к двери отцовской комнаты, и слушал, как тот разговаривает с Тарой. Дерек не сказал ни слова за всю ночь, которую провел за решеткой.   
Скотт на это заявление только хмыкнул.   
— Я вообще не понимаю, как можно было не осудить этого...  
— Дерека?  
Скотт кивнул.   
— Ну, твой босс отказался подавать заявление.   
— Этого я тоже не понимаю! Дитон мог умереть, если бы не твой папа.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
— Такое часто бывает. Обычно в семьях, если муж бьет жену или детей, например, или когда ребенок начинает воровать у родителей. Всегда надеются на лучшее.  
— Это ненормально. И Дерек Дитону не ребенок.   
— Да и папа не любит ломать жизнь детям, — добавил Стайлз. — Он всегда старается давать второй, даже третий шанс. У Хейла это — первое предупреждение, и раз твой босс не против, то папа считает, что пусть лучше он выйдет без записей в деле и больше не будет заниматься преступностью, чем отсидит срок. Около семидесяти пяти процентов бывших заключенных совершают повторные преступления. Не потому что они плохие, а потому что работу с судимостью не найти. Папа не хочет лишать кого-то всех шансов на нормальную жизнь после одного проступка.   
— И ты согласен с этим? Стайлз, он похитил моего босса! То есть я понимаю, если преступление мелкое. Как ограбить магазин, потому что есть хочется, но такое!  
— Какие-то двойные стандарты у тебя, Скотти, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — А если ограбил не магазин, а старушку, но тоже потому что есть хочется?   
— Это совсем другое!  
— Преступление есть преступление. К тому же, если бы папа не давал никому второго шанса, то он бы и мне его не давал. Не то чтобы мне пока был он особо нужен: кроме штрафов за превышение скорости на мне пока ничего не висит.   
— Знаешь, меня очень волнует твое частое «пока».   
— Не волнуйся, Скотти, — засмеялся Стайлз и хлопнул ладонью по спине друга. — Я не брошу тебя, даже если пойду ко дну!   
— Утонем вместе, значит?   
— Как всегда. 

Что-то странное происходило со Скоттом весь день. И если сначала Стайлз списывал это на панику после вчерашнего, то после того, как Скотт отказался идти в столовую, сказав, что ему нужно в библиотеку, Стайлз подумал, что не все тут чисто. А когда под конец учебного дня Скотт спрятался за углом, утянув за собой Стайлза, когда заметил на горизонте Эллисон, то уже не выдержал.   
— Так, все, колись.   
Скотт поднял брови и наклонил голову, выдавая, как Стайлз называл это, «вопросительное лицо номер три».   
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — настоял Стайлз и потянул Скотта к выходу. Тот сопротивлялся недолго. — Что случилось между вами с Эллисон? Ты избегаешь ее весь день.   
— Семья Эллисон пригласила меня на ужин.   
— Так это же хорошо? — Стайлз поднял бровь. Не то чтобы он много знал о любовных отношениях, но все фильмы говорили, что знакомство с родителями — большой шаг. — Ты вроде как пару дней назад все уши мне заливал, как ты уверен, что Эллисон — та самая единственная, так в чем дело?   
— Ты видел ее отца? Он охренеть какой страшный. Он просто смотрит на тебя, и ты уже понимаешь, что, если что, он тебя убьет и закопает.  
— О господи, Скотт, — фыркнул Стайлз, — ты точно так же говорил про офицера Уиллиса, одного из самых добрых и милейших сотрудников нашего департамента.   
— Потому что ты видел, как он хмурится?! И что это за фича такая с рукой на пистолете? У всех полицейских, к слову. Это нервирует.   
— Тебя нервирует, их успокаивает. Поверь, уж лучше нервный подросток, чем человек с оружием.  
— Ты просто его не видел, — Скотт взмахнул рукой. — Вот посмотришь, он обычно забирает ее после школы.   
Они вышли на улицу, и Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил, как Скотт спрятался за ним. На парковке Эллисон подбежала к одной из машин, но не той, на которой Стайлз привык видеть ее за рулем. Из машины вышла женщина, и Стайлз поспешил в их сторону, утягивая Скотта за собой. Ему не нравилось, когда к его друзьям на машинах подъезжали незнакомцы: от одного вида женщины по позвоночнику будто прошелся ток. Женщина улыбалась, но Стайлз смотрел в ее глаза и не видел улыбки. Только жесткость и жестокость. Стайлз вырос в полицейском участке, но мог сосчитать по пальцам одной руки преступников, которые могли заставить его нервничать только одним взглядом.   
Эллисон улыбнулась им, и Стайлз сжал предплечье Скотта, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего.   
— Скотт, Стайлз. Это моя тетя — Кейт.   
— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Скотт, потому что, конечно, Скотт был воспитанным мальчиком и, видимо, мурашки по нему не бегали.   
— Который из них? — прошептала Кейт, и Стайлзу не нужно было смотреть на Скотта, чтобы знать, насколько красным он стал, когда Эллисон кивнула в его сторону. Стайлз смотрел на Кейт, потому что первое, что он узнал от офицера Уиллиса, который так сильно пугал Скотта, — нельзя отвлекаться от потенциальной опасности. С проблемами Стайлза с концентрацией этот совет был самым важным.  
— Ну, мальчики, я надеюсь, вы хорошо заботитесь о моей племяннице.   
— Стайлз, все хорошо? — спросила Эллисон, и Стайлз отмер. Его паранойя не должна быть проблемой другим людям. Хотя то, что он параноик, не значит, что он не прав.   
— О, да, да. Мы заботимся и все отлично, — Стайлз поднял большой палец и улыбнулся так, что Скотт тут же нахмурился, а Эллисон подняла бровь.   
— Прекрасно, — протянула Кейт с небольшим прищуром. — Как бы мне не хотелось поболтать, нам пора. Мой братец сошел с ума со всем этим семейным сближением. Ужинать всем вместе начинает становиться традицией. Ты же присоединишься, Скотт?   
— Да, да, конечно! — закивал Скотт, и Стайлз вздохнул. Тот редко когда мог отказаться от прямого приглашения или просьбы. И Стайлз видел: несмотря на страх перед отцом Эллисон, Скотт хотел со всеми познакомиться.   
Эллисон поцеловала Скотта в щеку, прежде чем сесть в машину, и Кейт сказала, что при ней-то можно не стесняться. Скотт помахал им вслед.   
— Знаешь... — сказал Стайлз, когда машина Эллисон исчезла из виду. — Я, конечно, ее отца не видел, но если он хоть немного похож на свою сестру, то ты был прав.   
— О чем ты? — Скотт поднял бровь. — Мне она показалась милой.   
— Милой? Да она воплощение зла!  
— Ты то же самое говорил про моего босса, — закатил глаза Скотт.   
— Да, точно, я и забыл, что ты почему-то не видишь всю криповатость и странность Дитона. Серьезно, Скотт. Она мне не нравится.   
— Тебе никто не нравится.   
— Неправда. Ты мне нравишься.   
Скотт пошел в сторону джипа, ничего не ответив.   
— Скотт? Скажи, что я тебе нравлюсь тоже.   
— Стайлз, ты серьезно?   
— Настолько серьезно, что я заставлю тебя пешком идти домой, если не скажешь.   
Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, облокотившись о пассажирскую дверь джипа. Скотт вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
— Ты мне нравишься.   
— То-то же.   
Они забрались в машину, но Стайлз не спешил заводить мотор. Скотт смотрел на то, как Стайлз поджал губы, как его взгляд перескакивал с предмета на предмет, и уже знал, что последует дальше. Заговорили они одновременно:  
— А что тебе нравится больше всего?   
— Нет, Стайлз.   
— Что? Что не так?   
— Мы не будем опять это обсуждать!   
Стайлз выдохнул с громким «пффф» и завел машину. Они ехали в тишине не больше пары минут.   
— Так и знал, что ты меня не любишь.   
— Стайлз. Нет.


	3. Chapter 3

Дерека отпустили через двое суток благодаря благородности Дитона. Стайлз пытался уговорить отца оставить того еще на пару дней, но не смог придумать, как обосновать просьбу, не объясняя про оборотней и прочее сверхъестественное. Если даже Скотт ему не верит, то что говорить про отца. Дерек выходил из участка, не проронив ни слова. Отец сказал, тот молчал все время, когда был под арестом. Довольно глупое поведение, считал Стайлз. Не важно, виновен ты или нет, молчание сделает только хуже в любом случае.  
Стайлз вышел следом за Дереком. Машина того все еще была на штрафстоянке, так что Стайлз оставил джип у участка и пошел вниз по дороге. Стайлз понимал, что если Дерек действительно оборотень, то он уже услышал и учуял слежку, но был почти уверен, что тот не будет ничего предпринимать на людях. Оборотни должны быть осторожными, иначе весь мир давно узнал бы об их существовании.  
Они свернули раз, другой, третий. Дерек не пытался потеряться или оторваться, он просто шел, и через некоторое время Стайлз понял — шел в сторону заповедника. Стайлз сглотнул и нахмурился. Может быть, это было что-то волчье? Может, оборотни могут жить только в лесу? Но как тогда Лора и Дерек выживали в Нью-Йорке, одном из самых больших городов страны? Стайлз представил волчью нору посреди центрального парка и фыркнул.  
Они зашли по дороге в лес, свернули вглубь, и только когда Дерек повернулся к нему лицом, Стайлз осмотрелся, не увидел ничего, кроме деревьев, и понял, какую глупость совершил.  
— Ой.  
— Что тебе надо? — Дерек хмурился, а Стайлз, напротив, поднял брови.  
— Ого, так ты умеешь говорить. А то большинство в участке уверены, что ты немой.  
— Я не буду повторять вопрос.  
— Знаешь, молчать на допросе не выгодно в любом случае.  
— Что тебе надо?  
— А говорил, что не будешь повторять вопрос, — хмыкнул Стайлз, но потерял ухмылку и ошатнулся, когда Дерек шагнул вперед. — Успокойся. Я тут только поговорить.  
— Поговорить? Поэтому ты следил за мной и принес оружие?  
— Что? Какое оружие? Да, следил, но...  
— Я знаю, кто тебя послал, — перебил его Дерек. — Я знаю, что вы ищете, но вы ищете не там.  
Дерек шагнул вперед, и Стайлз уперся спиной в дерево.  
— Я не альфа, — сказал Дерек, и глаза его загорелись ярко голубым.  
— Очень... доходчиво, — сглотнул Стайлз. — А кто такой альфа?  
Дерек отошел, и Стайлз вздохнул свободно, когда стало ясно, что сегодня его убивать не будут.  
— Если бы я знал, он был бы уже мертв.  
Дерек направился вглубь заповедника, но обернулся через пару шагов.  
— Скажи своему боссу, чтобы не посылал больше нетренированных щенков. Я не собираюсь никому вредить. Дитон был ошибкой.  
Стайлз смотрел вслед Дереку, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями и потом еще немножко. Дерек его с кем-то перепутал, но не ясно, почему. Стайлз порылся в карманах, вытаскивая все, что находил, и рассматривал, пытаясь понять, что именно Дерек принял за оружие. Ключи? Права? Мятную жвачку? Стайлз зажевал жвачку, о существовании которой успел забыть несколько лет назад, и положил обертку в карман джинсов. Рука наткнулась на что-то. Стайлз достал баночку, которую позаимствовал из клиники Дитона. В тот раз он не понял, что это, а потом не было времени изучать — честно сказать, он позабыл о ней, так же как позабыл о жвачке.  
Стайлз понюхал склянку, но не учуял ничего. Открыл и понюхал еще раз. В нос ударил острый запах, и Стайлз закашлял, отмахиваясь. Может, оборотень мог учуять это и с закрытой крышкой, подумал Стайлз и нахмурился. Откуда у Дитона порошок, который может навредить оборотню?  
— Ну, — сказал Стайлз сам себе. — По крайней мере, он усвоил урок с Дитоном. Папа был бы рад. 

***  
Спустя двое суток после того как Дерека отпустили, убили еще двоих. В этот раз не в полнолуние и не разорвали, а заживо сожгли. Отец повесил эти убийства к остальным и жалел, что отпустил Дерека, а Стайлз не мог понять: это мистический «альфа» стал умнее, потому что слишком много людей начало замечать неладное, или это просто совпадение.  
Стайлз загуглил «альфа» и «альфа оборотень», но не нашел ничего, чего уже не знал: сплошные статьи про стаи волков и альфа-самца, которому подчиняются остальные. Глаза Дерека светились голубым, а у того оборотня, кто напал на видеопрокат, по словам Джексона, они были красными. В этом явно не кончались различия: уже по записи в дневнике ясно, что укус альфы намного опаснее. 

Когда Стайлз вернулся со школы, дома его встретила тишина. На кухне не горел свет, но патрульная машина припаркована у гаража, и верхняя одежда висела у входной двери. Стайлз поднялся на второй этаж и заметил свет из открытой отцовской комнаты. Отец редко когда сидел в своей комнате, только когда спал. Работать дома он любил на кухне, а отдыхать — перед телевизором в гостиной. Стайлз подошел посмотреть, не уснул ли отец, как это бывало, в одежде и со включенным светом, но вместо этого увидел непривычную для дома картину: отец в домашней одежде перед своей доской.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Стайлз. Отец повернулся, кивнул и сел на кровать, указывая на доску.  
— Голова не дает уснуть. Думал, перебрать бумаги на кухне, но... Слишком много всего вылезает из этого дела...  
Стайлз присел на край отцовской кровати, и они помолчали, каждый в своих мыслях. На доске среди засмотренных до дыр виднелось несколько незнакомых фото. Тех двоих, которых убили в ближайшее полнолуние, понял Стайлз. Убили не как остальных, не разорвали — сожгли. Это путало след еще больше, и Стайлз не мог точно сказать, что уверен, с кем они имеют дело.  
— Мистер Финсток сказал, у тебя проблемы с экономикой? — голос отца вырвал его из своих мыслей.  
— «Мистер Финсток»? Ого, звучит-то как... ужасно. Называй его тренером, все его так называют. Или пирожком, он так тоже любит.  
— Стайлз.  
— Что? Не понимаю, в чем проблема? Ему понравилось же.  
— Да ну?  
— Ну да. Он сказал, что всю жизнь мечтал узнать подробную историю мужского обрезания.  
— Конечно.  
— Я проводил исследования, я знал, о чем пишу, я... — Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой. — Это было всяко интересней темы. Какой бы она ни была.  
— Это из-за убийств, да? Из-за моего расследования.  
Стайлз потер руками лицо.  
— Никак не могу выкинуть его из головы... Ты нашел ее, да? Связь между жертвами.  
— С чего ты взял?  
Стайлз потянул за нитку на доске, соединяющую фотографии клерка и двух бездомных.  
— Зеленая нить для решенных дел.  
Отец кивнул.  
— Это не значит, что я могу обсуждать детали с тобой.  
Стайлз указал на бумаги, лежащие на столе.  
— Я могу как-нибудь помочь? Я хочу помочь.  
— Налей мне виски?  
Стайлз улыбнулся. В голове тут же появилась идея. Я ужасный сын, подумал Стайлз и кивнул. 

— Оно все связано, понимаешь. Все ведет к пожару Хейлов. Водитель автобуса? Он был пожарным инспектором. Его уволили, когда поймали на мошенничестве, а ты ведь знаешь, что я все время говорю...  
— Мошенник один раз — мошенник всегда.  
— Продавец в видеопрокате и те два бомжа не раз осуждались за поджог.  
— Убийца заметает следы? — предположил Стайлз. — Если Лора вернулась, потому что узнала что-то про пожар, и убийца узнал это и убил ее?  
Отец покачал головой.  
— У меня появился неожиданный свидетель. Не убийца, просто дурак, который слишком много болтал. Если бы она заметала следы, то убила бы его первым.  
— «Она»?  
— Наш убийца — женщина, так сказал свидетель. По крайней мере одна из них.  
— Почему сейчас? Прошло почти семь лет.  
— Кто-то угрожал свидетелю, задавая те же вопросы, что и я. Что и Лора.  
Стайлз поднялся с кровати и подошел к доске. Провел пальцем по каждой нитке, пока не дошел до красной, ведущей к помятой бумаги с рисунком.  
— Что это? — Стайлз кивнул на кривой рисункок то ли тигра, то ли лыжника на трассе.  
— Свидетельские показания, — вздохнул отец. — И пока единственная зацепка к убийце. Харрис сказал, она задавала вопросы. Слишком правильные вопросы. Но единственное, что он смог вспомнить — медальон. Сказала, это семейная реликвия.  
— То есть женщина с таким медальоном, наш убийца?  
Отец кивнул. И Стайлз смотрел на рисунок и не понимал, что его смущает.  
— Стоп. Харрис? Наш химик Харрис? Наш химик, который меня ненавидит, Харрис?  
— Должно быть, Лора напала на ее след. И вот этого я не могу понять.  
— Что именно?  
— Если они хотели найти убийцу. Если они приехали убить всех виновных, зачем Дерек убил свою сестру.  
Отец потянулся к бутылке, но Стайлз остановил его руку. Отец кивнул и окинулся на стену.  
— Знаешь, мама тоже так делала...  
— Что?  
— Напивала меня, чтобы я говорил. Пока я не научился открыто говорить с ней без выпивки. Пока не «вылез из своей скорлупы», говорила она.  
Стайлз вдохнул и шагнул назад. Рано. Слишком рано. Шесть лет — слишком маленький срок, чтобы говорить на эту тему. Даже шестиста, казалось, не хватит.  
— Хотел бы я и с тобой научиться разговаривать...  
Отец улыбался и смотрел, и Стайлзу стало жарко. Он кивнул и ушел, чтобы спрятаться в своей комнате и не думать о призраке мамы. Стайлз очень надеялся, что призраки — вымысел.  
Иначе он бы не знал, радоваться или нет, что призрак матери не мстит ему за свою смерть.

***  
В школе все суетились в предвкушении окончания периода экзаменов. Кто-то в панике дозубривал, кто-то смирился с поражением, а кто-то, как Стайлз, радовался, что наконец-то может думать не только о серийных убийцах и маньяках.  
— Маккол! Есть разговор.  
Стайлз и Скотт повернулись синхронно на оклик и переглянулись.  
— Вы уверены, что вам не Стайлз нужен, тренер? Я точно ничего не сделал.  
— Вот именно. Хорошо, что ты сам понимаешь это. Ты ничего не сделал и теперь ты не пойдешь на танцы. Все, свободен.  
— Что?! Тренер, вы о чем?  
— Слушай, Маккол, ты должен уже знать политику этой школы. Если студент не успевает хорошо учиться, то ему запрещают ходить на кружки, но раз ты все равно на скамейке запасных и не играешь и, — тренер посмотрел между ними, — и вы оба имеете хоть какой-то потенциал, ну, всяко лучше иметь вас, чем Гринберга, хах. В общем, тут два варианта: или ты уходишь из команды и не идешь на танцы, или ты не идешь на танцы.  
Тренер ушел, отмахнувшись от начавшего возмущаться Скотта.  
— Ого. Сурово.  
— Ты можешь себе это представить?! — воскликнул Скотт, взмахивая руками.  
Стайлз подумал и кивнул.  
— Вообще да.  
— Да?!  
— Ты завалил два класса и не пришел на пересдачу. Чего ты ожидал?  
— Как минимум поддержки лучшего друга.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
— Ты невыносим.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я теперь не смогу пойти с Эллисон. Но она хочет пойти, я знаю, они с Лидией уже по магазинам собрались идти, платья покупать и что там еще девчонкам надо.  
— Ну, значит, она пойдет не с тобой. Не волнуйся, ваши отношения должны пережить это, без сомнений, наитяжелейшее испытание.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы она шла с кем-то вроде...  
— Джексона?  
— Ну, да. Не хочу, чтобы к ней приставали или что-то еще... — Скотт поджал губы, но тут же просиял. — Слушай, пригласи ее ты? Я с Эллисон поговорю тоже, но она и так согласится. У тебя же все равно пары нет.  
— Вообще-то есть.  
— Кто?  
— Да кто угодно, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Я еще никого не приглашал. Но мне не нравится, что ты сразу вот так предполагаешь, что у меня нет пары.  
— Я понял, прости.  
— Серьезно, то, что я тусуюсь с тобой или что я влюблен в Лидию, не значит, что я не могу пригласить кого-нибудь на танцы.  
— Стайлз...  
— Это оскорбительно. Если бы ты не был моим лучшим другом, я бы оскорбился, Скотт.  
— Я понял. Извини.  
— Нет пары... это надо же «нет пары»...  
— Я даже не знаю, кого попросить теперь. Не хочу, чтобы к ней приставали на танцах...  
— Ты о чем?  
— Эллисон. Я же не смогу пойти.  
— Скотт? Мы вроде решили, что я ее приглашаю, ты чего?  
Скотт помолчал.

***  
Подготовка к танцам переключила все внимание Стайлза и с оборотней. Не потому что ему наскучило, как обычно бывало, а потому что Скотт решил, что с него хватит выслушивать тысячи мифов и легенд.  
— Это не легенды, — закатывал глаза Стайлз, — по крайней мере, не все.  
Но Скотт только отмахивался.  
Именно поэтому неделю перед балом Стайлз провел, бегая по магазинам одежды. Он честно пытался спросить, почему ему, единственному из группы без девушки, приходится страдать наравне с остальными. Джексон стонал и называл это мужской солидарностью. Стайлз говорил, что с ним солидарничать ему не хочется, и они начинали ругаться. Обычно все споры заканчивались строгим взглядом Лидии или, однажды, предупреждением охранника магазина. Как будто они могли по-настоящему подраться.  
Стайлз отвлекся от ворчащего на гору платьев, которыми его нагрузила Лидия, Джексона и от Скотта, который с большими глазами смотрел на цены на мужские костюмы, и огляделся. Рядом с Эллисон стоял мужчина: белый, лет тридцати и смутно знакомый. Стайлз нахмурился, когда мужчина взял запястье Эллисон, и рванул вперед, когда он зашел ей за спину, чтобы приложить платье к ее груди, и наклонился к волосам. Стайлз схватил Эллисон за предплечье и потянул в свою сторону.  
— Ты ее понюхал? А знаешь, сколько дают за развращение малолетних в нашем штате?  
Эллисон потянула его за руку, но он смотрел только на мужчину, который улыбался слишком весело для пойманного с поличным извращенца.  
— Стайлз, перестань. Он просто помогал мне выбрать платье.  
— Ага. А потом понюхал.  
— Я уверена, тебе показалось.  
— Я знаю, когда кто-то кого-то нюхает, Эллисон. Вообще знаешь, почему бы тебе... где он?  
— Наверное, ему не понравилось обвинение в педофилии?  
— Педофилу не понравилось обвинение, тоже мне потеря. 

***  
Стайлз приехал к дому Эллисон за пару часов до начала бала, как они договорились. Он даже нашел старый костюм отца, который был ему в пору и все еще хорошего качества. Дверь открыл мужчина с щетиной и мягкой улыбкой.  
— Вы, должно быть, Крис? — спросил Стайлз, протягивая руку. — Я Стайлз. На сегодняшний вечер именно я отвечаю за благополучие вашей дочери.  
Крис ответил на рукопожатие, слегка покачав головой, и пропустил его внутрь дома.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Стайлз. Я слышал, ты сын шерифа. Эллисон в надежных руках.  
— Надеюсь на это. Спасибо, кстати.  
Крис поднял бровь.  
— За Эллисон?  
— За папу. Вы спасли моего папу.  
— Думаю, твой отец справился бы и без моей помощи, — улыбнулся Крис.  
— Возможно да, возможно нет. Он, в отличие от вас, соблюдает закон и не приносит оружие на территорию школы вне службы.  
— Только ты можешь благодарить и обвинять одновременно, Стайлз.  
Эллисон спустилась вниз в одном из платьев, которое примеряла в магазине. Покрутилась перед ними, и Крис поцеловал ее в щеку.  
— Ты красавица.  
— Конечно, — Эллисон засмеялась так, что ямка на ее щеке стала особенно заметной.  
— Стайлз, кавалер обычно дает комментарии наряду дамы, — сказал Крис.  
— Я уже давал. В магазине. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, кроме прически. И я, конечно, плохо разбираюсь в женских прическах, но, мне кажется, эта довольно простая. Ты только подкрутила локоны ведь? Хотя с лаком переборщила, за пару шагов еще ничего, а вблизи они как будто деревянные. Ты уверена, что хочешь на каблуках. Знаешь, наш город в последнее время не очень безопасен, убегать от маньяка на каблуках то еще удовольствие.  
— Все, что я услышала: «Ты выглядишь отлично».  
— Да, да, — кивнул Стайлз, жестикулируя. — Именно это этими словами. Ну, пойдем?  
— Мама хочет сделать фотографию на память.  
— Я даже не твой парень.  
— Ты мой близкий друг.  
— Да?  
— Раз вы такие хорошие друзья, что Скотт доверяет тебе Эллисон, почему же ты не помог ему с учебой? — спросила мама Эллисон, выходя в коридор из гостиной. Стайлз наклонил голову, осматривая ее короткую стрижку, прямую спину и общий строгий вид. Она похожа на Лидию, понял Стайлз. В ней примерно столько же процентов злобы.  
— Я помогал, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Поэтому он их и завалил. Ну. Часть так точно.  
— Да, Стайлз, — улыбнулась Эллисон. — Финсток только тебе прощает эссе не по теме экономики на тестах.  
— Откуда ты про это знаешь? Черт возьми, Скотт, я же не рассказываю, как он до сих пор Звездные Воины не посмотрел.  
Они сделали несколько фотографий, и Стайлз послал одну Скотту с подписью «Мы слишком хороши вместе, прости». Скотт ответил обиженным смайликом, и Эллисон засмеялась, увидев их переписку.  
— Уже уходите? — спросила Кейт со второго этажа, и Стайлз нахмурился.  
— Да. Уже уходим. Так спешим, ни минуты покоя.  
Стайлз потянул Эллисон к дверям, помахал Кейт, Виктории и кивнул Крису.  
— Что ты имеешь против моей тети? — спросила Эллисон, когда они выехали в сторону школы.  
— Что? Ничего. Она... милая. — Эллисон покачала головой, но ничего не ответила, так что Стайлз продолжил: — К слову, спойлер. Скотт хочет пробраться на танцы, чтобы увести тебя у меня.  
— И Финсток ему позволит?  
— Скотт сказал, что он его обойдет.  
— Хочешь поспорить? — засмеялась Эллисон.  
— А смысл? Мы ведь оба на тренера поставим.  
— Мы можем поспорить, сколько минут он сможет оставаться незамеченым?  
— Две.  
— Что? Стайлз, у тебя совсем нет веры в друга?  
— У меня есть вера в тренера.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Эллисон. — Тогда я дам ему десять минут. Потому что я хорошая девушка, которая поддерживает своего парня в любой ситуации.  
— Ох, тяжко тебе будет, тяжко...  
Эллисон разбила их рукопожатие. 

— Две минуты, — Стайлз поднял два пальца, перед лицом Эллисон, и она протянула десятку. Тренер на другом конце зала гонялся за Скоттом, который успел только прийти и поздороваться.  
— Не ожидала.  
Тренер поймал Скотта и потянул за шкирку в сторону выхода — тот даже не сопротивлялся.  
— Хочешь прогуляться, — предложил Стайлз, и они начали пробираться сквозь толпу вслед за Скоттом.  
— Глупый тренер, глупые правила... — бурчал Скотт. Они догнали его на парковке, обиженного и нахохолившегося. Эллисон поцеловала его в нос, и Скотт тут же расцвел улыбкой.  
— Ну эти танцы. Хочешь мы вдвоем просто погуляем?  
— Скотт, я... — Эллисон развела руками. — Я не могу. Я со Стайлзом пришла, я не могу просто его бросить.  
— Да, я понимаю...  
— Прости...  
— Ой да перестаньте, а! — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Чего вы строите из себя королеву драмы? Тоже мне Ромео и Джульетта. Мы хотим быть вместе, но злой Стайлз нас разлучает. Эллисон, ты прекрасна, но единственный человек, с кем я бы хотел остаться на танцах, обжимается с Джексоном где-то в темноте. Скотти, я люблю тебя, я никогда не заберу у тебя девушку. Все, а теперь целуйтесь, но не здесь, иначе мне плохо станет.  
— Тебе плохо, когда люди целуются? — подняла бровь Эллисон.  
— У тебя нет братьев, тебе не понять.  
Эллисон нахмурилась, а Скотт фыркнул.  
— Пойдем на наше место в заповеднике? — спросил Скотт шепотом.  
— И будем только мы вдвоем, — кивнула Эллисон.  
— И маньяк-убийца, которого все еще не поймали, — добавил Стайлз.  
Эллисон посмотрела на него взглядом Лидии, доказывая, что даже за такое короткое время, что они были знакомы, вполне возможно перенять часть привычек. Или убийственных взглядов. Стайлз улыбнулся, показывая, что шутит. Он понимал, что раз Скотт и Эллисон никак не связаны с пожаром, то и опасности для них нет. По крайней мере, опасности от именно этого маньяка-убийцы. Они помахали и пошли в сторону заповедника. Стайлз хмыкнул себе под нос:  
— И этот человек пару месяцев назад отказывался искать труп, потому что ночью в лесу опасно...  
Что же любовь с людьми делает, подумал Стайлз. Возвращаться на танцы без пары не хотелось, так что он решил прогуляться. Можно было поехать домой, но даже на школьной дискотеке люди умудряются напиться, а для сбора компромата нет ничего лучше пьяного человека. Так что Стайлз не спешил, ночь даже не начала разгораться.  
Когда он вышел на поле для лакросса, то понял, что не один. В темноте стояли две фигуры, и Стайлз где угодно мог узнать Лидию. Она танцевала с Джексоном под несуществующую мелодию, ведь музыка со спортзала не доносилась сюда. Стайлз сглотнул и облизал губы. Вздохнул и покачал головой. Как бы он не ненавидел Джексона, Лидия любит его. Хотел бы Стайлз сказать, что она не видит его плохую сторону, но он лучше всех понимал, что это не так. Лидия слишком умна, чтобы не видеть всю картину, когда она настолько очевидна.  
Просто она любит даже плохое.  
Стайлз вздохнул, потер лицо и пошел в сторону школы. Он был уже у входа к раздевалкам, когда услышал за спиной шум. Стайлз обернулся и ослеп от неожиданно загоревшегося освещения. Моргнул раз, другой, прикрывая ладонью глаза, но все равно не смог разглядеть, что случилось на поле.  
Лидия закричала.  
Стайлз не медлил.  
Стайлз бежал вслепую, ориентируясь по памяти и звукам борьбы, но когда глаза привыкли к свету, когда он уже подбежал к краю поля — было уже поздно.  
— Лидия!  
Мужчина с ярко красными глазами склонился над телом Лидии. Стайлз подбежал, упал на колени, пытаясь прикрыть ее, но отшатнулся, когда мужчина подался вперед.  
Оборотень, понял Стайлз.  
Альфа.  
Стайлз нашел взглядом Джексона и смотрел на его грудь, пока не увидел, как она поднимается. Стайлз посмотрел на оборотня, на его лицо, испачканное кровью Лидии, и узнал его.  
— Я знаю тебя.  
— Стайлз, верно? — улыбнулся оборотень, обнажая клыки. — Мы встречались в магазине.  
— Нет, — Стайлз покачал головой. Нет, не в магазине, раньше. Он видел его, но не помнил, где. — Почему она? Она не имеет отношения к пожару, почему она? Кто ты?  
— Ох, — оборотень вздохнул и цокнул. — А ты много знаешь. Тем лучше. Мне нужна Эллисон Арджент.  
— Причем тут Эллисон?  
Стайлз вспомнил, как альфа нюхал ее в магазине — точно так же, как Дерек нюхал его в заповеднике. Он искал оружие.  
Оружие.  
Стайлз потянулся к карману брюк, но конечно же склянка, которая не понравилась Дереку, осталась в повседневных джинсах.  
— Дай мне позвонить в скорую. Пожалуйста.  
— Ты так хочешь спасти их жизни? — спросил оборотень, и все, на что Стайлз мог смотреть — подбородок в крови Лидии. — Где Эллисон?  
— Что? — Стайлз моргнул. В голове было слишком много мыслей, чтобы ухватиться за одну, ту самую, нужную. Стайлз смотрел на тело Лидии под оборотнем и старался дышать. — Я-я не знаю, о чем ты?  
— Я убью тебя, если не скажешь.  
— Как я могу сказать то, чего не знаю?! Я не знаю, где Эллисон, я с ней даже не общаюсь почти!  
— Ох, мальчик, даже если бы я не видел вас вместе и не слышал твое сердцебиение... Ты покрыт ее запахом. Не ври мне.  
— Хорошо. Я не буду врать. Но и правды не скажу. Можешь убивать. Давай, мне уже все равно. Просто убей меня уже!  
— А ты интересный, — оборотень поднялся, заставляя Стайлза встать следом. — У меня нет нужды убивать тебя. Или кого угодно.  
— Да ну?  
— Не я злодей в этой истории.  
— Ты убиваешь людей когтями и клыками, но ты не злодей?  
Оборотень наклонился в сторону Джексона и вытащил телефон из его кармана. А после повернулся к Стайлзу с протянутой рукой.  
— Пожалуйста. Дай позвонить в скорую. Она умрет, пожалуйста.  
— Ох, успокойся. Она либо умрет, либо будет жить — и не врачи решат ее судьбу.  
— Что?  
— Врачи не смогут спасти ее, если укус не приживется.  
— Зачем тогда ты это сделал?!  
— Я бы с удовольствием рассказал. Жаль, что у меня так мало времени. Мы еще встретимся.  
— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь за решеткой... — сказал Стайлз вслед оборотню. Тот исчез, стоило лишь моргнуть.  
Стайлз прижал руки к ране Лидии. Что говорилось на уроках скорой помощи?  
Лидия не могла умереть. Не в шестнадцать лет. Не на глупом школьном бале, не в этом бежевом платье. Стайлз так и не сказал, какая она сегодня красивая.  
Надо было сказать.  
Остановить кровотечение. Как?  
Убийца ищет Эллисон. Нужно предупредить их. Нужно позвонить отцу.  
Нельзя звонить отцу. Слишком опасно. Нужно остановить кровь.  
Лидия не может умереть, не выиграв Нобелевскую премию. Не перестав прикидываться дурочкой. Стайлз скажет ей, насколько она умна, как только она поправится.  
Ждать «Скорую помощь». Как ее вызвать без телефона? Нельзя оставлять Лидию одну. Нужно остановить кровь. Нужно...  
— Черт...  
Стайлз подскочил от резкого звука. Джексон пришел в себя.  
— Ох, да, ты. Джексон, — позвал Стайлз, но тот не ответил. Стайлз попытался дотянуться до него ногой, но тот был слишком далеко. — Джексон, мать твою!  
Джексон застонал, и Стайлз застыл. На другом конце поля, там, куда только что ушел оборотень, появилась тень. Он вернулся, подумал Стайлз и подался вперед, прикрыть тело Лидии своим. За тенью вышла другая — и третья, четвертая. И Стайлз почти расслабился. Первая тень бежала к ним, и Стайлзу пришлось долго моргать, чтобы понять, кто перед ним.  
— Что случилось?  
Крис склонился перед ними, положил дробовик на землю, вытянул ремень из штанов и затянул его над укусом. Точно, подумал Стайлз, жгут. Друзья Криса помогали Джексону подняться. Кто-то подошел и к Стайлзу, но тот отмахнулся, случайно ударив помощника по рукам.  
— Я в порядке. Помогите им.  
— Стайлз, — позвал Крис. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Стайлз заставил себя отвести взгляд от Лидии и посмотреть в глаза Крису. — Ты в крови. Где Эллисон?  
— В школах Калифорнии запрещено находиться с оружием.  
— Я знаю, — выдохнул Крис. — Но сейчас особая ситуация, не находишь?  
— Что, время вершить самосуд? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
— Где Эллисон?  
— Я не сказал ему, где они. Они в заповеднике, рядом с корягой, я... я не знаю, как сказать точнее, я просто знаю место и я показал им его, и им понравилось... Сказали, что это лучшее место для свиданий, я покажу. Позвоните в скорую.  
Крис кивнул в сторону остальных и убрал оружие. Помог Стайлзу подняться.  
— Вызовите скорую.  
— Босс, это же бесполезно, — тихо сказал один из мужчин, и у Стайлза все внутри перевернулось. Он читал в дневнике. Ему сказал красноглазый оборотень. И вот сейчас третье подтверждение. Стайлз никогда полностью не доверял информации, пока не подтвердит ее как минимум тремя независимыми источниками. Лидия станет монстром из дневников мамы или умрет. Третьего не дано.  
Стайлз чувствовал нарастающую панику и сделал глубокий медленный вдох, задержал дыхание на пару секунд и выдохнул. Сейчас не время паниковать. Оборотень не выглядел безумным. То есть выглядел, но не таким безумным, какими оборотни описаны в дневнике. Может быть, он уже потерял одного своего друга, а может, все еще был шанс, но Стайлз точно не позволит себе терять время, пока еще точно возможно спасти второго.  
— Веди меня к Эллисон, — сказал Крис, и Стайлз провел руками по лицу, но лишь размазал кровь. Стайлз почувствовал руки Криса на своих, и только тогда понял, что застыл, рассматривая кровь на пальцах. — Стайлз...  
— Я в порядке. Пойдем.  
Они побежали в лес. Настолько быстро, насколько Стайлз мог шевелиться в таком состоянии. Чем дальше они отходили от Лидии, тем проще дышалось. Стайлз старался о ней не думать, но было уже поздно. Стайлз зациклился, как обычно. Перед глазами лежали Лидия и Джексон: оба в крови и без сознания. Он всегда любил Лидию. Ее ум, ее красоту, ее стойкость и силу. И может быть Джексон был козлом, но он был своим козлом. Они пострадали, и Стайлз не мог понять, почему. Что они сделали не так. Семь лет назад им всем было по девять — никто не имел ничего общего с Хейлами и пожаром в их доме. Если кто и должен был пострадать, так это Стайлз. Стайлз, который совал нос в полицейские дела. Не Лидия — жестокая, но умная. Не Джексон — тупой, но талантливый. И не Эллисон.  
Не Эллисон, которая сейчас со Скоттом.  
Неожиданно Стайлз разозлился. Перед глазами стояло лицо оборотня, покрытое кровью его друзей. Только теперь под его ногами были Скотт и Эллисон. Потому что конечно же Скотт не бросит ее. И Стайлз скорее умрет, чем бросит Скотта.  
— Ты знаешь что-то, — голос Криса вырвал его из мыслей, и Стайлз помотал головой, избавляясь от остаточного изображения.  
— Я знаю много вещей. Могу рассказать полную историю мужского обрезания, если интересно.  
Крис закатил глаза.  
— Я не про это, и ты меня понимаешь.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Я ничего не понимаю. Я не понимаю, зачем ему Лидия или Эллисон. Джексон и я просто попались на пути, но он целенаправленно атаковал Лидию. Раньше он убивал только...  
— Только что?  
— Это секретная информация.  
— Прости?  
— Я не могу раскрывать тайны следствия.  
— И почему же ты знаешь эти тайны?  
Стайлз пожал плечами:  
— Я сын шерифа.  
— Разумеется, — пробурчал Крис, но не стал задавать больше вопросов.  
Они шли молча. Стайлз понимал, что прошло немного времени, но тянулось оно вечность. Он уже был окончательно на взводе, когда заметил нужную корягу, от которой до «секретного места» — пробраться сквозь кусты и перепрыгнуть через ручей. Краем сознание Стайлз думал, что Эллисон было не очень удобно прыгать по кочкам на каблуках, но в мыслях только Скотт неловко падал в воду.  
Он заметил Скотта, как только спустился к ручью, и тут же побежал в его сторону.  
— Скотти! — Скотт повернулся, и Стайлз обнял его. — Ты в порядке. Слава богу, ты в порядке...  
— Стайлз? Ты чего? Папа?  
— Эллисон, кое-что случилось. Боюсь, ваше свидание подошло к концу. Я... — Стайлз услышал вибрацию. — Я должен ответить, секунду.  
— Стайлз, ты в крови.  
Стайлз услышал панику в голосе Скотта и отстранился. Похлопал себя по карманам, но там было пусто.  
— Я не ранен. Скотти, ты хрипишь, где ингалятор? Паника и астма плохо сочетаются, помнишь?  
Скотт кивнул и достал ингалятор из кармана. Стайлз повернулся к Эллисон.  
— Ох, ты тоже в... 

_— Единственное, что он смог вспомнить — медальон. Женщина сказала, что это семейная реликвия.  
— То есть женщина с таким медальоном, наш убийца?  
Отец кивнул. И Стайлз смотрел на рисунок и не понимал, что его смущает._

Стайлз смотрел на медальон со слишком знакомым рисунком и почувствовал жар.  
— Что это?  
Стайлз схватил цепочку и потянул, неосознанно заставив Эллисон подойти ближе.  
— Стайлз? Что ты делаешь?  
— Откуда это у тебя?  
В голове как будто щелкнуло: почти все кусочки паззла встали на свое место.  
— Стайлз, я ношу его уже не одну неделю.  
— Да, я дурак и не заметил. Это не важно. Важно то, где ты его взяла.  
— Моя тетя подарила, это семейная реликвия.  
— Стайлз, что не так? Ты в порядке?  
Стайлз чувствовал, как Скотт положил одну руку на его плечи, а второй пытался разжать пальцы, схватившие медальон.  
— Почему я должен быть не в порядке?! — вскликнул Стайлз, вскидывая руки в воздух и поворачиваясь лицом к другу. — Один мой друг умирает, а чертов маньяк со своей вендеттой собирается убить второго, просто потому что ее тетя — гребанный психопат, который сжег его дом и всю семью! Мы были так сфокусированы на Дереке, что даже не посмотрели на второго выжившего! Они же могут так. Они лечатся, он спокойно может притворяться, что в коме днем и по ночам убивать людей, свершая свою гребанную месть, что не так вообще с людьми? Почему все так хотят мстить!  
— Стайлз, я тебя не понимаю...  
— Кто кого убил, кто умирает, какая месть, почему ты в крови и почему ты всегда говоришь так? Ты можешь хоть раз объяснить по-порядку, а не перескакивая с первого пункта на сотый?!  
Под конец Эллисон сорвалась на визг. Стайлз моргнул, заметив слезы в ее глазах.  
— Эллисон, прости. Я не обвиняю тебя, я знаю, что ты ни при чем. Но мне надо позвонить отцу... — Стайлз уже вытаскивал телефон Скотта из его кармана.  
— Стайлз, — Эллисон схватила его за плечи, останавливая. — Стайлз, пожалуйста. Сделай глубокий вдох.  
Они вдохнули вместе.  
— И выдох.  
Стайлз выдохнул. Голова закружилась, когда он наконец-то осознал: с Эллисон и Скоттом все в порядке.  
— Элли, мне правда надо позвонить папе. Я обещаю, я объясню все, но позже. Люди умрут, если я не позвоню.  
— Хорошо.  
— Скотт, дай мне телефон.  
Стайлз уже скроллил через контакты и остановился на имени «Ноа», когда голос Криса отвлек его.  
— Не звони в полицию.  
— Прости? — поднял бровь Стайлз. Крис вышел из-за деревьев, видимо, закончив свои очень важные разговоры.  
— Ты не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься сам и втягиваешь своего отца. Это не просто преступник, которого можно задержать с помощью наручников или убить обычными пулями. Ты видел, что он сделал с Лидией, ты видел, что он сделал с остальными.  
Стайлз остановил палец в миллиметре от зеленой иконки на экране. Стайлз знает, о чем говорит Крис. Стайлз читал и видел. Папа умрет, если пойдет против существа, которое нельзя убить или остановить привычными способами. Он чуть было не отправил отца на верную смерть. Не потому что тот слаб или глуп — он просто не знает. И он не поверит, даже если Стайлз попытается ему объяснить.  
Что же тогда делать?  
— Вы трое пойдете к нам домой. Я позвонил человеку, которому доверяю, он отвезет вас, и вы будете в безопасности, пока я и мои люди не разберемся с виновником.  
— Па.. — начала Эллисон, но Стайлз ее перебил, убирая телефон Скотта и ступая вперед.  
— В безопасности? И почему я должен поверить, что с вами мы в безопасности?  
— Ты правда считаешь, что со мной или с моей семьей вы будете в большей опасности, чем здесь, рядом с тем монстром?  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты не монстр, а? Только потому, что у тебя нет острых зубов или когтей, или потому что ты не теряешь контроль над своими действиями? Знаешь, но мне кажется, что самые страшные монстры те, кто в полном контроле. Те, кто отвечает за свои действия. Те, кто убивает, потому что сами так решили.  
— И ты считаешь меня таким монстром?  
— Один из вашей семьи такой, что мешает остальным быть тоже?  
— Кто?  
— Твоя сестра.  
Крис молчал. Стайлз чувствовал на себе нервный взгляд Скотта и испуганный — Эллисон, но смотрел только на Криса и видел: видел, что тот ничего не знает. Стайлз выдохнул. Почему-то было куда страшнее думать, что отец Эллисон был тоже виноват. Возможно, потому что Крис ему изначально понравился. А может, потому что ему не понравилась Кейт.  
Крис не требовал доказательств или объяснений, и от этого в животе скрутило. Насколько же Кейт была жуткой, если даже родной брат не верил в ее невиновность.  
— Вас двоих отвезут в больницу, твой отец скорее всего уже там из-за Лидии, Стайлз, — кивнул Крис. — Но, Эллисон, я знаю, что ты не понимаешь, что происходит, но ты должна поехать домой. Тебе слишком опасно находиться где-либо еще.  
Они вышли к ближайшей дороге, где их уже ждало две машины. Крис кивнул Стайлзу и Скотту на одну и посадил Эллисон в другую.  
— Ты не едешь со мной? — Эллисон выглянула в окно. Крис покачал головой.  
— У меня еще есть дела, солнышко. Мама встретит тебя дома.  
Крис поцеловал ее в лоб и хлопнул по бамперу. 

В больнице Скотт остановился у ресепшена, чтобы найти Мелиссу, а Стайлз сразу пошел в сторону реанимации.  
— Стайлз, что случилось? — офицер Уиллис остановил его у лифта.  
— Где папа?  
Офицер помолчал, но кивнул и повел его к лифту без лишних вопросов. Лидия должна быть там, где отец. Джексон тоже. Если бы он спросил их, то его, скорее всего, не пустили, но Стайлз давно понял, что изображать потерянного ребенка, который ищет папу, — самый простой способ добиться своего. А желание обнять отца и точно увериться, что с ним все в порядке лишь подгоняло.  
Стайлз вышел из лифта, оглядываясь. Отец остановил его на полпути к реанимации.  
— Стайлз, ты в порядке? Джексон сказал, что ты был с ними. Что случилось? Ты ранен?  
Стайлз покачал головой, и отец отвел его на ближайшую скамейку. Они сели рядом, и Стайлз вздохнул, облокачиваясь на плечо отца.  
— Я не помню. Там был мужчина. Я не видел его лица, свет на поле был включен слишком ярко. Я побежал к ним, но не успел, Джексон и Лидия лежали в крови, без сознания, и фигура человека уже уходила в сторону леса.  
— Что ты сделал дальше?  
— Я хотел позвонить в скорую, но не нашел телефон. Наверное, он выпал, когда я бежал, не знаю. Потом я увидел Криса, он вызвал скорую. И мы побежали за Скоттом и Эллисон.  
— Почему?  
— Ты меня знаешь, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я испугался, что Скотти может пострадать. Они с Эллисон в заповеднике гуляли, Скотта не пустили на танцы.  
Они сидели молча.  
— Это все?  
Стайлз кивнул.  
— Слушай. Если ты знаешь что-то еще, скажи. Если ты видел что-то. Если ты думаешь, что тот человек может вернуться, если ты что-то скажешь, и убить тебя. Мы сможем тебя защитить, да черт, я тебя защищу. Но мне нужна вся информация.  
— Я знаю, па. Все случилось слишком быстро. Я не успел ничего заметить.  
— Это был Дерек Хейл? — спросил отец. Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Не знаю. Я не разобрал лица, но он, кажется, был ниже... Прости. Все случилось слишком быстро...  
— Ты не виноват.  
Стайлз хмыкнул.  
— Я серьезно. Стайлз, посмотри на меня.  
Стайлз поднял взгляд. Отец присел перед ним и протянул руки, взять его ладони.  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — сказал отец, и в груди потяжелело. Точно так же, теми же словами семь лет назад отец уверял, что его вины в смерти мамы нет и не могло быть. Стайлз не поверил тогда.  
Не поверил он и сейчас.  
— Я знаю, па. Все в порядке.  
В коридоре стало шумно, и отец поднялся проверить, что случилось.  
— Натали требует ответов, — вздохнул он. — Да уж, лучших обстоятельств для встречи после стольких лет и представить сложно...  
— Я пойду домой.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул отец. — Ваши показания возьмут завтра. Сегодня отдыхайте.  
— Наши?  
— Джексон все еще в шоке.  
Отец ушел успокаивать Натали: та кричала, жестикулировала, но в итоге прижалась к груди отца, тихо плача. Стайлз огляделся и увидел отца Джексона, разговаривающего с заместителем Дэвисом. Сам Джексон сидел неподалеку, неотрывно смотря на дверь реанимации, за которой лежала Лидия. Голова его была обмотана повязкой, так же как и локоть. Стайлз подошел к нему и кивнул в приветствии.  
— Если ты спросишь, что я видел, я тебе врежу, — сказал Джексон, и Стайлз сел рядом.  
— Сотрясение?  
Джексон отмахнулся.  
— Я даже не видел, как он подошел...  
— Это хорошо.  
— В чем же? Теперь полиция не сможет его поймать.  
— Зато и он не будет тебе мстить. Ну знаешь, как свидетелю. Эй, что это?  
Стайлз нагнулся назад, осматривая шею Джексона, тоже спрятанную под повязкой. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Он ткнул меня чем-то острым перед тем как вырубить.  
Стайлз нахмурился и открыл рот задать еще один вопрос, но заметил, как Скотт вышел из лифта, и помахал ему, подзывая. Скотт подошел, сжимая телефон в руке и хмурясь.  
— Эллисон написала, что с ней все хорошо, но мать отбирает телефон.  
— Что за чертовщина происходит, — покачал головой Джексон, и Стайлз мог только согласиться. 

***  
Следующие дни все было тихо. Стайлз большую часть времени проводил в больнице у палаты Лидии, периодически натыкаясь то на Натали, то на Джексона. Стены больницы сводили с ума, но Стайлз возвращался домой, только чтобы переодеться и приготовить отцу еды на несколько дней.  
Отец не возвращался домой совсем. Отчеты по старому и новому делу, раскрытое преступление семилетней давности и неожиданный поворот в новом. Стайлз слышал, что Кейт умерла, что Крис выступал свидетелем и больше никого на месте преступления не было. Он не вдавался в подробности: времени хватит посмотреть потом дела в архиве, а Лидия все еще не пришла в себя. Никто не говорил про Питера Хейла, никто, кроме Стайлза и Криса даже не знал о нем. Стайлз волновался, знал ли Дерек, что его дядя убивал людей. Насколько Хейлы опасны для обычных жителей, зачем Питер напал на Лидию, и кто такой Крис. Все кусочки пазла встали на свои места, кроме этих.  
Стайлз подобрал чистую одежду на смену: он не планировал возвращаться домой все выходные, засунул в рюкзак пару яблок и оставил отцу записку на холодильнике.  
В дверь позвонили, и Стайлз нахмурился. Отец и Скотт заходили без предупреждения, а гостей в их доме не было очень давно. Стайлз открыл дверь, не спрашивая, и с удивлением обнаружил Эллисон.  
— Привет, — сказала она.  
Стайлз вздохнул, понимая, к чему этот визит: он обещал все объяснить. Они пошли наверх, Стайлз скинул рюкзак у двери, сел на кровать и кивнул Эллисон в сторону кресла, когда она застыла посреди комнаты.  
— Кейт умерла, — сказала Эллисон и замолчала. Слеза скатилась по ее щеке, и Стайлз поднялся, пытаясь найти салфетки.  
— У меня нет платков... принести бумагу?  
Эллисон покачала головой и смахнула слезы.  
— Все в порядке. В ту ночь, когда я вернулась домой, мама забрала мой телефон и мы спустились в подвал, где держим оружие. Мама держала нож, а я сидела и не понимала, что случилось. И мне было так страшно, — Эллисон покачала головой. — Мне никогда не было так страшно. И ведь ничего не произошло. Я упросила маму позволить написать Скотту, чтобы вы не волновались, но на этом все. Они не объяснили мне ничего, просто позже вечером вернулся папа, весь в грязи и крови, и сказал, что Кейт умерла.  
Они молчали, и Стайлз думал, не связан ли Крис с теми людьми, о которых говорил Дерек. С теми, о ком сам Стайлз думал. В каждой сказке есть свой охотник: на волков, на призраков. На монстров.  
— Стайлз, я знаю, ты знаешь что-то. Ты всегда что-то знаешь. Скотт говорил, что боится, как бы ты не проводил какое-то... независимое расследование в одиночку в тайне от своего отца. И вчера ты как будто говорил на другом языке с папой... Я... Я просто хочу знать, почему она умерла.  
— Скотт сказал «независимое расследование»? — поднял брови Стайлз. Эллисон фыркнула, почти смешком.  
— Не совсем. Он скорее использовал слова «совать», «нос» и «Шериф узнает — убьет».  
— Это больше похоже на правду, — кивнул Стайлз.  
— Стайлз. Пожалуйста.  
Стайлз поджал губы и потер руками лицо. Слегка поерзал на кровати. Эллисон ждала и не торопила его, и Стайлз был за это благодарен.  
— Знаешь, — начал он, и Эллисон подалась чуть вперед на кресле. — Мама всегда говорила, что иногда что-то объяснить можно только тем, что ты всегда считал невозможным.  
— То есть?  
— Я тогда не понимал. Сейчас думаю, это, в общем, значит, что иногда нужно смочь расширить границы восприятия мира. Если происходит что-то, что не вписывается в твое видение мира, это не значит, что оно не происходит на самом деле. Это значит, что твое видение — неправильное. Или неполное.  
— Стайлз, ты теряешь мысль.  
Стайлз покачал головой и хмыкнул.  
— Нет, я собран как никогда. Знаешь, твой отец, наверное, убьет меня, если я расскажу тебе правду. Он, очевидно, не хочет, чтобы ты знала.  
— Мне все равно.  
— Конечно все равно, меня же убьют. Ладно... В общем, все началось с того, что Скотт кинул меня и не пошел искать труп в лесу...  
Стайлз рассказал ей все, что знал сам. Про дневник, про книги, про оборотней. Про то, как оборотни в реальности совсем не похожи на тех, про кого он читал.  
Про Дерека, про альфу, про то, как Крис всегда оказывался в нужном месте.  
Про то, что сделала ее тетя.  
— Может, она не знала? — спросила Эллисон слабым голосом. — Может, она верила книгам и рассказам?  
— Может, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Но это ничего не оправдывает. Прости. Я, наверное, кажусь тебе козлом за такие слова, но это так. Там были дети, Элли. Я видел фото.  
Стайлз никогда не забудет фотографию женщины с ребенком в руках. Сгоревших до черноты. Она держала его крепко, так, что они буквально склеились. Папа сказал, их так и похоронили, вдвоем.  
Стайлз не видел, как возможная опасность может оправдать такое.  
Эллисон беззвучно плакала, и Стайлз не знал, что делать. Крис и Скотт убьют его за это. Но Эллисон права: она имеет право знать.  
— Хочешь пойти проверить, как там Лидия? — Эллисон стерла слезы с щек и кивнула. Стайлз подал ей руку и помог подняться. — Тогда пошли. Заедем за Скоттом. 

***  
Мотель на 92 шоссе в Небрасске мало чем отличался от остальных дорожных мотелей. Грязное белье, холодная вода и ужасный завтрак, с отвратным на вкус кофе, который, не давал заснуть лучше правильно сваренного зернового. Пусть плюются гурманы, а молодому человеку, для которого слово «сон» всегда равнялось «кошмару», местный кофе спасал если не жизнь, так разум в попытках не заснуть третью ночь подряд.  
— Кажется, я нашел работу, — сказал он, сделав глоток кофе, и услышал мычание со стороны одной из кроватей.  
— Где?  
— Бикон-Хиллз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь не было как такового кроссовера, но я обещаю его дальше. Если интересно, выкладываю на фикбуке или на ао3 (ссылка в профиле).  
> Вторая часть будет все меньше идти по стопам Волчонка. Обещаю Дина и Сэма ;D Внимательный читатель, знакомый с спн каноном, должен был уже понять, в какой роли.


End file.
